Family Bliss
by Alurax
Summary: This is a spin-off from a friend of mine a Deviant Art. She had Vincent and Cid adopt the remnants, and this is just gonna be the stories i write of it
1. Haunting past: chapt 1

_yea yea yea i don't own them and all that jazz.... if people weren't picky i wouldn't have to do this crap XP_

--

An odd warmth washed over Vincent, as he lay sleeping in the bed he shared with his husband. That warmth developed into wetness, caressing his ear, as long slender fingers wormed their way under the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Cid?" Vincent sighed, shivering against the touch. The warmth left his ear cold, as it seemed to move around his head-searching for his lips. The gunman's eyes flittered softly, with the unfamiliar taste enveloping his tongue. Almost like a kind of icy shadow. The taste and feelings there, but seemingly so distant.

Something tickled his nose. The cold-warmth moving to his neck. His eyes finally opened, with the feeling of something sliding over them. He looked up to see bright silver, lining his vision. "What the?" realization hit him, at the sight of the long blade resting on this newcomers back.

Vincent gasped. "Seph-" He was cut off by a leather clad hand snapping to his mouth. Green cat-like eyes turned to him, gleaming more brilliantly than he'd ever seen them. In fact his whole body almost seemed luminescent, that he didn't quite understand how that alone didn't wake him up.

A finger came to the sinister grin, shushing him. "You wouldn't want to wake sleeping doofus would you?"

Vincent's gaze shifted to Cid's sleeping form, right next to him. Normally; even a herd of Chocobo couldn't wake that man, but he had an uncanny sixth sense to wake up whenever Vincent seemed to be in distress. A part of him wanted the pilot to wake up, but fear for what Sephiroth might do to him halted any illusions of that.

The silver-haired menace removed his hand, allowing Vincent to draw in a deep breath before asking the standard question for this type of situation, making sure to keep his voice as low, yet as audible as he could. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just flying, and thought I'd drop in on my favorite demon?"

Vincent's eyes darkened. "I highly doubt that."

Sephiroth shrugged, shifting the long black-feathered wing, spread over the bed. "Ok. What if I said, I saw you sleeping and just thought I'd steal a taste." He moved back to kiss Vincent again, causing the ex-Turk to shift, shaking the bed slightly.

Cid's heavy breathing cut into a snort, and his upper torso started to turn, as he groaned quizzically. Vincent's breath caught in his throat, eyes falling on his stirring lover. Sephiroth smiled, following the gaze, his face still merely a kiss away. Vincent watched, in silent horror, as a leather hand stretched over towards the pilot. His eyes wide while Sephiroth patted him, running a hand gently over the mass of blonde strands.

Cid settled down, onto his back, breathing soon shifted into a soft snore.

The ex-General turned back to the dumbfounded gunman. "I need your help."

Vincent's ears perked at the sudden change in his tone. He turned to him, seeing his menacing grin was more serious. "What?"

"I need your help." He spoke a bit louder, somewhat annoyed with having to repeat himself.

Vincent glanced over at Cid, to verify he was still asleep. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Sephiroth followed his eyes, then looked back, groaning with annoyance. "Fine. Meet me outside, or I'll wake him up in any creative way I can." He bounded of the bed more gently than he looked.

Catching a quick glance back to his lover, Vincent slid from the bed, pulling the black satin robe around him. It wasn't a very cold night, but he didn't think it'd be good for him to meet with the world's greatest threat wearing nothing but a tank-top and his underwear.

He headed down the stairs, towards the door. There was really no reason for Sephiroth to have threatened Cid. It's not like he would have refused to come out. Better to just go along with it, than risk the repercussions, but what could he possibly want from Vincent?

Sephiroth was waiting, patiently leaning against the Tiny Bronco. His arms were folded, studying the rocky ground. Vincent pulled the robe tighter around him. "Alright. What is it?"

"I need a body." He answered without even looking at him.

At first the gunman was taken aback at the odd request. That was until he remembered that the man standing before him was in fact… dead. He had seen it with his own eyes. But that just stirred up more questions. "You're dead." He said aloud, to verify.

Sephiroth just rolled his eyes. "I've noticed."

"Then how did you get back here?"

"I got out early, for good behavior." He chuckled softly.

Vincent's eyes narrowed, un-amused. "No really?"

Sephiroth's gaze finally shifted to him, as he pushed himself from the small plane. "I'm just that strong, why does it matter?" He stepped closer. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

Vincent resisted the urge to back away from him. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find me a damn body." The gunman flinched a bit frightened by the sudden change in attitude. "How hard is that to understand?"

"But, how am I supposed to do that?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Beats me. You were a Turk. You figure it out."

"But, why me?"

"Because you owe me." The accusation in his voice carried a thrill of annoyance and threat behind it.

Vincent eyed him quizzically. "How do you figure?"

"You destroyed my body." He began to circle the dark-haired man, slowly. "It's only natural that you owe me a new one."

Vincent only turned to face him, when he was completely behind him. Still, he circled. "I don't owe you anything. You were trying to destroy our planet. You had to be stopped."

Sephiroth merely shook his head, the silver main falling limp around his back. "That wasn't me."

Vincent turned to him again. "Like there's any other silver-haired psychopath running around, trying to destroy the planet."

In a flurry of silver and black, Vincent felt himself being pushed back, slammed into the wooden siding. He tensed, not from the fear of the attack, but the knowledge that, not only had the sound he made been loud, but from the realization that Kadaj and his brothers slept just on the other side of the wall.

Vincent lashed out with his claw, only to have it snatched, and pinned sharply against the side of the house. His blackened skin numbed under the firm grip of the spiritual body.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Yellow started to swirl threateningly in the cloud of red. "Are you saying you're not?" He nearly growled.

The green eyes narrowed against the menacing gaze, not ever fazed by the ferocity that'd make a normal man wet his pants. "No, I'm not. I hadn't been in charge of my body for a long time. It had been corrupted, changed, long before any of you came into the picture. My organs and blood replaced with one Jenova tainted cell after another, until my very soul was forced out of my own damn body."

The red eyes returned, widening in disbelief. He had never heard Sephiroth use his "mother's" name with such disdain.

"It took every bit of strength I had to keep from being sucked into the life stream, and try to reach my body." His eyes swirled with an odd black aura. "Before some idiots with a hero complex went and destroyed it."

Vincent gulped, a wave of guilt washing over him. It did seem like there was a less malevolent force following them. But that still didn't help his reasoning. He wasn't the one that'd killed him, it was Cloud. "You still haven't explained why you came to me. I wasn't the one that killed you."

The mood loosened, but his grip didn't. "Simple… you're the only one that can see me. Plus you are still the one that owes me the most.

"What?" The gunman's eyes widened again.

Sephiroth's head fell against his shoulder. "You failed me once before." His voice came out as no more than a strained sigh. "I figure you can use this opportunity to redeem yourself."

Vincent's heart sank heavily into his stomach, as the meaning and memories of those words began to sink in. "You remember that?" He heaved, fighting back the guilty tears.

"Of course I do. That's not an easy experience to forget." He started back into those guilt ridden eyes. "No matter how much serum they pumped through my veins." Sephiroth leaned forward, wrapping his lips gently around Vincent's, forcing those red eyes to swirl golden once more. The demon's screamed in his head, telling him to shove him away. He didn't owe this brat anything. Send him into the life stream.

It'd be so easy. One fell swipe with his demon hand and he could rip Sephiroth to shreds. The man was made of pure energy, and easily dismembered by the arm so graciously bestowed on him. An arm that could rip apart any kind of spiritual matter, with enough strength behind it.

But the sorrow held behind those green eyes. Behind his voice. And the knowledge that he did fail him. He had promised, and lied.

He had to give in. There was a point where Vincent would've given Sephiroth anything he wanted.

However, his mind converted to the blonde pilot (hopefully) still sleeping in their bed. To the love and trust that'd formed between them. He couldn't betray that. Not even for Sephiroth. Not even if it was just a kiss. Vincent turned his head away, amazed that it was broken so easily.

The silver-haired swordsman sighed, his tingling grip adjusting against the still pinned wrist. His head fell back into the crook of Vincent's neck. "Say you'll help me?"

Vincent gulped, his human hand gently tugging with the long river threaded though his fingers. "I can't just take off to search for a body for you. I have a family. They'd be worried sick."

Sephiroth's head snapped up, looking at the wall as if he could see through it. "That's right." The cat-slit eyes narrowed. "You've taken them in." He spat out the words as if they were porridge. "You're just one happy family now. I couldn't ask you to leave them behind, now could I?"

The accusing tone in his voice caused Vincent to tense, his face burning.

"I could always take one of their bodies."

The ex-Turks' heart froze against his breathing. "What?" He barely gasped.

"Yea." Sephiroth grinned at the new idea. "That could work. They are the closest thing I could get to my original body. And Kadaj has served me quite well in the past." Those menacing fangs glistened into Vincent's horror stricken face. "That way you'd never have to leave your precious family." His voice took a nearly childish mocking tone.

"Don't you dare touch them." Vincent growled his eyes taking a full change. Still the smug man was unfazed. Merely sneering at the rise in his emotions. "You don't want me to hurt your children? Then you'll help me."

Chaos growled at him again, not liking to be backed into a corner. Of all the dirty tricks. He had to revert to that one.

Sephiroth finally released him. "I'll give you three days to decide." He backed away, slowly. "Meet me in the mansion, when you do." His grin darkened with triumph. "I'll leave your boys alone, if you agree to help me. Just remember… " The grin dissolved into a menacing scowl. "I was the first one you declared as your son." With that, his wing spread high over his head, and he took off into the sky, with a force that nearly knocked Vincent off his feet.

A shower of feathers fell down around him, dissolving as they hit the ground. Vincent watched him, mulling over the conversation. He doubted he'd need three days.

--

_AN: i'm sorta basing this on a series started on DA by Ende-dear called "family bliss" were the Valenwind's have adopted the remnants. i had a random idea for it, so figured i'd write my own... don't worry, i asked first_


	2. Haunting past: Chapt 2

Vincent sat at the kitchen table, mulling over a cold cup of coffee. He hadn't slept since his encounter with the silver-haired menace. There was no choice. He had to help him, but what was he going to tell them? It wasn't too easy to come up with any reason to leave that Cid wouldn't flip over. There had to be some way for him to be able to escape. His boys' lives were on the line.

"Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent jumped, from his broken thoughts, turning to see the long haired remnant standing in the doorway. His face seemed paler than usual, an almost aged drain to his young features.

"Yazoo. Good morning. You're up early."

The boy didn't speak another word, until he was sitting neatly next to Vincent. "Is something wrong?"

Vincent's eyes widened, soon settling down. "I was about to ask you the same."

"Huh?" Yazoo seemed a bit surprised at the inquiry. He hadn't realized his own worry. The green eyes shifted away, as he fiddled with his fingers. "I guess I just couldn't sleep last night." He turned back to Vincent with a hollow gaze that nearly sent a chill through the gunman's body. "None of us could."

Vincent gulped. Did they somehow know? It'd make sense really. They can feel each other's presence, so why wouldn't they be able to feel Sephiroth's?

"You never answered."

Vincent jumped again, unaware that he'd trailed off.

"Are you alright?"

He forced a smile, sipping from the chilled contents, nearly gagging as he did so. "I am." He set the cup onto the table, his smile turning a tad more genuine. "Guess I couldn't sleep well either."

"What the hell?"

They turned to the stairs. It seemed Cid was awake. The pilot came bounding down the stairs. "I think we got some ghost walkin around. There ya are." He slid over kissing Vincent as he settled into the chair next to him. "I ain't used to you not being there when I wake up."

Vincent smiled, pushing the cup away. He didn't understand why he was still holding the stupid thing. "Sorry, Chief. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you up."

Cid waved a hand to him. "Pssht. I don't care if ya wake me up." He grinned broadly. "Maybe I could help ya sleep."

Soon after, Kadaj and Loz slunked down the stairs, looking just as drained as their brother.

"Well, if it ain't the children of the corn. What's with you two?" Cid leaned back in his chair.

They both settled into the chairs, and exchanged looks. Kadaj shrugged, while Loz dropped his head down on the table. He obviously just wanted to sleep.

"Whelp." Cid clapped his hands together, beginning to stand. "Ya'll sit there and have yer little emo party. I'm in such a good mood, that I think I'll fix breakfast." He jumped from the chair, heading over to the fridge, pulling out eggs and other various findings that usually went on the breakfast plate.

The other four exchanged confused glances. It was one thing to be in a good mood, but the pilot seemed completely oblivious to the thick mood in the air.

And where does he get off making breakfast? Was he happy, or just completely lost his mind?

xXx

Cid seemed to be a counter balance throughout the whole family. It appeared that the darker and more down the other four got, he just piped that much further so he could cheer them up. It was comforting, in a rather annoying manner, but at least he tried.

Eventually Vincent plastered on his bravest smile to try and help him bring the boys around. He felt somewhat responsible for the dark cloud looming over their heads, and wanted to help lift it.

Nothing seemed to work though. The boys eventually ended up locking themselves in their room, to escape from the oncoming threat of family game night.

Cid scratched his head. "I dunno what's up with those boys. I can usually get a snigger outta Loz for my chopstick trick, but they're actin like Kitty died… or worse." He threw his hands up, in near defeat. "I'm runnin outta ideas."

Vincent moved in behind Cid, sliding his arms around his neck. He leaned down over the chair the pilot had flopped in, nestling into the side of his neck. "I just don't think it's the kinda down you can bring up, Chief." He squeezed him affectionately, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Why don't I talk to them. See if I can figure out what's going on." Vincent stood, heading up the stairs.

"Careful they don't drag you back down with them." The pilot called after him. Not that it'd do much good to make that warning. He still thought he was the one who activated the 'down' in the first place.

He reached the door to the boys' room, knocking softly. "It's Vincent. Can I talk to you?"

"We don't feel like playing Yahtzee." Loz was the first to answer in protest.

Vincent smiled, shaking his head. "It's not about that. Cid's downstairs. I just wanna talk to you."

There was silence on the other side, broken by the rattle of a lock being turned as Kadaj opened the door. He peered out, his cat green eyes still foggy.

Vincent leaned his head to see him better. "May I come in?"

Kadaj's gaze fell to the ground, then back up to Vincent's gentle face. He stepped outta the way, opening the door enough for him to get through. Loz looked up from where he was lounging on the bed, nestled in the corner on the wall. Yazoo was sitting on the small desk, his legs folded in. "Is something wrong, Mr. Valentine?"

The ex-Turk just shook his head. "You tell me." He made his way over to the bed, settling down on the edge. "Cid's starting to really get worried about you boys. Frankly, so am I?" He placed a hand on the large remnant's forehead, checking for a fever. He wasn't warm, but frighteningly a bit cold.

"We're not sick, Mr. Valentine." Loz responded, recognizing the gesture.

Vincent retracted his head. "So it would seem. But there's obviously some kind of tension. Did you three get into a fight or something?"

Yazoo shook his head. "No. Nothing like that."

"Then what's wrong?" As if he didn't already know, but this was his chance to see how much they knew about the situation.

Loz shrugged fiddling his fingers. "Not too sure ourselves."

Vincent's eyes widened on him. "Really? You boys are just depressed and you don't know why?"

Yazoo stretched his legs out, watching as they swung over the side. "We just woke up last night, with an odd feeling. It was kind of frightening, but we're not sure what caused it, or even why the feeling hasn't gone away."

"It's like a black hole readying itself to pull us in."

All eyes shifted to the solemn remnant, who was curled up in the opposite corner. His knees drawn to his chest, and an even more drained expression than his brothers'. It wasn't until that moment that Vincent realized he had not heard Kadaj's voice all day. In fact, he hadn't even seen him since breakfast.

"Kadaj?" The ex-Turk felt his eyes sting, as he stood to make his way over. Of course it had to affect him far worse than the other two. Sephiroth had actually come through his body before. Kadaj probably had the closest connection to the ex-General, turned pychopath.

Vincent knelt in front of him, stroking a hand gently though the soft silver strands. "I think I understand what's causing you to feel this way. And you're not going to have to worry about it anymore. Ok?" He took his chin, tilting his head to look at him, and smiled. "I'm here to look after you, now. And I promise… I won't let anything hurt you." Vincent nearly choked on the words. He had remembered making that same promise to the very source of these boys' anguish. He had failed him then, but he wasn't going to fail again.

Tears slid from the crimson eyes from the dread of the past, and fear of what may happen in the future. Still, he kept that serene smile. "Do you understand?"

Kadaj stared at him for a moment, not even bothering to brush away the tears now streaking down his own face. He pulled his head from the tender grasp, burying it in his knees.

Yazoo and Loz noted the move and slid from their perches to come to their brother's aid. They flanked him on either side, throwing their arms around the fragile form. Yazoo stroked his brother's hair, glancing over to Vincent. "We can protect each other. We've done it so far."

Vincent sighed, laying a hand on his shoulder. "But you don't have to do it alone anymore. Cid and I are here to take care of you as well."

Loz wiped the tears from his eyes. "If you can make this fear go away, then we don't care what you do."

The smile found Vincent's lips again. "I'll make it go away. But I need you three to try and relax for me. It's getting late, so you need to try and get some sleep." He placed a kiss on their foreheads, standing to leave.

Vincent had just opened the door, when he heard Kadaj call after him. "You try to do the same." He turned back, a bit surprised to hear a concern directed at him, then smiled. "Good night, boys."

xXx

Despite the warning, Vincent lay awake in his bed, facing the wall. He highly doubted that the boys had been able to sleep either, considering he was still so wound up. Still what was he going to do? There was really nothing he could fully do in this situation. If he helped Sephiroth get another body, he could very well be handing the world back over to him. But if he didn't then one of his beloved children could be sacrificed to that monster.

"Figure out what's up?" Vincent felt that familiar weight shift as Cid slid into bed behind him. He'd gone straight to their room, not even bothering to inform Cid of what was going on. Honestly, he didn't know how to tell him.

"Not too sure."

Cid nestled in behind him, leaning his head around the slender shoulder. He pulled him back into him, squeezing tightly. "What about you?"

"What?" Vincent glanced up at his lover.

"Tsht." Cid rolled his eyes. "Don't start that with me. I can feel your gloom a helluva lot better than I can theirs'. I know when ya ain't smiling right. So what's up?"

Vincent couldn't help but laugh at the pilot's perception. Rolling onto his back, he slid his arms around Cid's neck, pulling their lips together. "You'd be sad too if your husband had gone a whole day without touching you." He smiled mischievously, kissing him again, with hopes to get the pilot's mind off of delving into his troubles. It seemed to work in the past. When in doubt, distract him with sex.

"Hmm, yea… bullshit."

Vincent groaned. That man's stubbornness never ceased to amaze him.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh, don't start that again. You know damn well it's my business to worry if you're unhappy. Now tell me."

"But."

"No buts. I hate being outta the fuckin loop."

"What loop?"

"You know what loop."

"Cid it's really nothing to worry about. Just a foul mood in the air. I think the boys had a fight."

Cid eyed him, a bit skeptically. "Really?"

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Yes really. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Hmm… well… not directly. But ya have been known to give me half truths. And that's pretty damn close ta lyin."

Vincent's smile deepened, as he took his lover's head in his hands. "What could I possibly be omitting?"

"I dunno. Hell! I never know."

"Shh. Keep your voice down. The boys are trying to sleep."

"… oh."

Vincent pulled Cid back down, wrapping their lips in a tight embrace.

xXx

The next day, the three remnants hadn't come out of their room at all. There was still the thick fog off dread seeping from the door, and barely a sound could be heard throughout the house. Except for occasional banging on their door, as Cid tried to get them to come out and eat something. Finally, he gave up, and went to go tweak his Highwind.

Vincent enjoyed finally having peace and quiet in the typically noisy household. It gave him a chance to fully consider his options, and do what he had not yet been able to. Address the problem to the council in his mind. As much as he didn't like to admit it, the demons typically had a good handle on problem solving, and have never really led him astray… on purpose anyway.

(ok, this may get kind of confusing, so ima try this ok? GALION, ~Gigas, ^Hellmasker, and *Chaos… got it… hope so.( oh yea… typically NEthing that is worded like "(this)" is in the speakers heads… and that doesn't just apply to Vincent.))

^ "I say ya just kill the bastard. Where does he get off threateningly you like that? You don't owe him shit."

"(What are you talking about?)" Vincent argued inwardly. "(You were there when all of this happened.)" His eyes fell to his feet, lounging on the other end of the couch. "(You know what I did.)"

*"Oh Please. What the hell did you do? You tried to save him, right?"

"(But, I failed.)"

"THAT'S CUZ YOU DIDN'T USE US."

"(I didn't even know what the hell you were.)"

*"You listened to me well enough."

"(That's just because you told me how to use this thing.)" He raised his left arm. "(That doesn't mean I knew who you were, or even what was going on. Either way, we're getting off subject. What am I supposed to do?)"

^"I already told you. Kill him."

"(I can't do that.)"

^ "I can."

"(Shut up, or you're out.)"

^ "You can't do that."

*"I can, shut up. Either way, I think he's right. The only options you have are to kill him, or let him attack the planet again."

"(That may not happen. This Sephiroth isn't the one that attacked it in the first place. Maybe he doesn't intend to. Maybe he just wants a second chance at life.)"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT FOR SURE?"

"(I guess I don't. Maybe I could ask him.)"

Vincent didn't even need the stubborn demon's mocking to tell him that was a foolish notion. Even if he swore not to, there's no way of truly telling if it was the truth or not.

"(Then what do you suggest. Besides killing him. The idea's already filed away.)"

~ "If you don't help him, he'll take one of the boys."

"(I know.)" Vincent slowly began to realize that he was pacing.

*"Looks like you'll have to kill him. We could definitely lend you enough strength to do it."

"(But i.)"

^ "Yea. And if worse comes to worse, I can always play with him a bit. You wouldn't let me fight him. I wanna chance."

"LIKE YOU'D ACTUALLY STAND A CHANCE."

^ "Keep barkin, dog-breath. I could send you packing. I could probably even take Chaos."

*"What was that?"

^ "You heard me."

*"If I could fully get a shot at you I'd show you who's boss here."

^ "It sure as hell won't be you."

"IF YOU TWO ARE SO DAMN STRONG, THEN WHY DOES OUR VESSEL USE ME THE MOST, IN BATTLE?"

^ "HA. Simple. Because you're the weakest one, and he can control you."

"BITE ME!"

^ "I won't have to." The chainsaw could almost be heard revving to full strength.

*"Will you two just shut up!"

Vincent's eyes flashed from yellow, a more orange-ish color, and an ultraviolet, as the three demons continued to argue. His natural crimson barely able to break free. He clutched his head, trying to stop it from spinning. "(shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup.)"

Finally, falling to his knees he screamed. "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Vince?"

His head fell quiet, as he looked back to see Cid standing in the doorway, that familiar glimmer of worry reflecting in his eyes. Cid hurried to Vincent's side, scooping him up in his arms. "You alright?"

Vincent curled into the warm embrace becoming aware of his panting and the sweat cutting the heat of his face. He slid his arms around Cid's waist and sighed. "I'm ok, now. They just started having a petty squabble."

"Bout what?"

Vincent smiled. "Who was stronger."

Cid chuckled at the childishness of these ancient beasts. "If ya ask me, it's no contest." He took the gunman's chin gently in his hand, lifting his head to look up at him. "You are." Vincent returned the smile, leaning up to kiss him.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to emerge."

Vincent turned to see three pairs of gleaming green cat-eyes peering around the corner. Loz leaned out over his brothers. "Is Mr. Valentine ok?"

"I'm ok, boys." He sat up, brushing his face. "Come on out here. You three have been hiding all day."

Loz and Yazoo came out from around the corner, but Kadaj still hung back, eying Vincent skeptically.

Of course Cid was the first one to address the momentarily wanted-to-be outcast. "What are you doing? Get yer butt in here."

Vincent sighed, as Kadaj reluctantly entered.

"All three of ya, sit yer butts down on the couch and tell me what the hell if goin on. You've been actin like hermits since yesterday. I wanna know what's goin on, and I wanna know now." The three silver-haired teens exchanged awkward looks, and sat. Much to Cid's annoyance, none of them said anything.

Vincent just shook his head, excusing himself from the room.

He climbed the stairs up to his room, settling down on the bed. Folding his legs in, Vincent dropped his head into his hands, trying to rub away the knot in his forehead.

Fortunately they demons were keeping quiet. Maybe they felt guilty? Childish? Who cared? As long as they were quiet.

The ex-Turk continued to mull over the ideas in his head, tears squeezing from his eyes.

~ "Do you still want to help him?"

Gigas' gently rough voice came out of nowhere, and it made Vincent jump. He sighed, speaking aloud. "I do."

~ "Then I believe I have an idea of how you can, and maybe still keep the world safe."

Vincent's human hand rested over his lips, trying to think of ways this was at all possible. "I'm all ears."

xXx

"What!? Yer leavin!?" Cid's arms were firmly planted around his lover, not wanting to let him go. "Where ya goin?"

"I'm sorry, Chief. I can't tell you that."

"The hell you can't. As your husband, I gotta right ta know these things."

Vincent slid his arms around Cid's neck, kissing him deeply. "I'll explain when I get back, I promise."

"No." He squeezed stubbornly. "You'll explain now."

Vincent sighed. "It's personal. An old friend has asked me for help, and I have to go."

Cid's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Old… friend? As in… past?"

Vincent nodded, barely able to hold back his smile. "Mm hmm."

"Huh?... How's that possible?"

The gunman shrugged, still trying to pry off the stubborn grip. His deadline was up, and he didn't know how much longer Sephiroth would wait. "Guess he somehow figured out I was still alive and looked me up."

"Oh…" The thick-headed pilot, just tightened the finally loosened grip. "How do you know he's actually a friend? How do you know you can trust him?"

Vincent's face turned slightly flushed. He hadn't been expecting a question like that. Suddenly he started to regret telling Cid that he didn't remember anything before the experiments. "Just a feeling I got when I talk to him. Something just tells me I can."

Cid's eyes narrowed, examining his face. "When did you talk to him?"

Vincent groaned. "You worry far too much, Chief." He kissed him, finally breaking free from the grip.

Cid reached out, snatching his arm. "Why you trying to hurry out so fast? Aren't ya gonna miss me?"

Vincent sighed, sliding his arms around him. "Of course I am. I'm just short on time. I promised I'd be there by now."

"How long ya gonna be gone?"

"I'm not completely sure. However long it takes."

"I don't want you to leave."

Vincent groaned at the full grown man clinging to him like a frightened child. "Cid, listen to me." He grasped both sides of the pilot's head, turning his face up to him. "I promise you, I'll be back as soon as I can. Every minute away from you will seem like an eternity, but I have to go, now."

The pilot eventually let him go, still wanting to push his kiss on further. When it was broken, Vincent looked past him to the door, to see their adopted children staring straight at him. The weight on their shoulders seemed to have lifted, though their eyes still shone that same hollow expression.

Cid turned back to them. "Least you came out to say good-bye."

They ignored the brash pilot, heading straight towards Vincent. Kadaj nearly ran over, throwing his arms around the ex-Turk's waist. The others followed close behind, all three embracing him tightly.

Vincent was a bit caught off guard by the sudden show of affection, but soon smiled, wrapping his arms around them as best he could.

Kadaj squeezed tighter, soon heard sobbing into his chest. "Thank you."

xXx

Vincent finally managed to escape, arriving in Nibelheim about mid-afternoon. He walked into the mansion to see Sephiroth lounging on the banister, his leg dangling idly over the side. His arms resting behind his head. "Y'know Yazoo actually looks the most like me. Then again, Loz does have a very strong physic. "

"I'll help you."

"Too bad he's not all that attractive."

"I said, I'll help you."

"Hmm… guess I'll just have to choose between strength and beauty. Ooh… tough one."

Vincent growled, his eyes flickering that threatening gold again. "Did you hear me!?"

"Huh?" Sephiroth glanced down at him, as if he had just realized he The gunman was down there. "Oh. Hi, Vincent." He slid off, gliding down with on almost feather like quality. His hands jammed into his pockets, stepping closer. "So you've decided to help me?"

"I already said that I would. Like I have a choice."

"Do I have your word?"

Vincent groaned. Why did he have to keep making him repeat himself. "You have my word that I will help you find another body."

Sephiroth grinned, clapping his hands together. "Great. Now there's just a few requirements I'd like you to see to. First off-"

"Under one condition."

Sephiroth growled, with being interrupted. "I won't touch them."

"That's not what I meant. Afterwards I want you to do something for me."

Now the ex-general's curiosity was perked. What could he possibly want from him? "Do tell."

--

_AN: It's really Enide's fault i had to keep calling Vincent Chief GAH it was driving me nuts_


	3. Haunting past: Chapt 3

Vincent sat on one of the beds hidden inside the old mansion, peering out the window at the moon. He mulled over Sephiroth's conditions for his body. There weren't many, but he had no clue how he was going to do it. First off, he wanted the body to be of his blood-line. The only thing he could think of were the three remnants back home. He shook the idea from his head, not even wanting to consider that option. Next he wanted the body to be strong, but not tainted by Jenova. Now, that was a stretch.

There was still no guarantee of who Sephiroth's father was, not that it really mattered. Neither Vincent nor Hojo had any other blood relatives. The mother, however, was obvious. He knew that Lucrecia was a member of the ShinRa family, but what could that help discover? The only one still alive from ShinRa was Rufus. And he obviously held Jenova cells inside of him.

Wait, what was he thinking? No matter how much they hated Rufus, he couldn't possibly surrender his body over to Sephiroth. Not that he could even get close enough anyway.

The gunman pushed on his eyes, trying to banish the exhaustion from them. He wasn't technically a prisoner, but it felt like it. He hadn't seen his family in a few days, and he missed them fiercely.

He'd considered heading back to at least see them again, when a sharp scream made him nearly jump out of his skin. Vincent darted out of the room, to where he'd heard it from.

Sephiroth was laying in his self-designated bed, asleep. He was sweating profusely, pulling at the sheets that were drawn over him. Vincent's heart settled down a bit. He had thought Sephiroth had found somebody to torture. Instead, he was the one suffering. A nightmare… Vincent certainly hadn't expected that.

He settled down on the bed, running a hand through the thick silver mane. "Sephiroth?" His voice was gentle, trying to coax him awake. It wouldn't be a good idea to shake him. Vincent knew all too well how panicked he'd still be after a nightmare, and didn't want to risk what he may do.

His ears seemed deaf to the soft voice trying to help him, as Sephiroth thrashed violently, letting out another anguished scream. Vincent started to panic, laying the other hand on Sephiroth's arm. "Sephiroth, can you hear me? It's all right. Wake up." He felt kind of helpless. The boys had had nightmares before, but they were always there for each other, and Cid typically dealt with his. But Vincent didn't fully know how to handle this. All he knew was that Cid would hold him. He had no clue how he woke him from it. "Sephiroth, listen to me. I need you to wake up. It's going to be ok."

What happened next was all a blur. He was pretty sure Sephiroth woke up, but the next thing Vincent knew he was slammed against the wall with a literal sharp pain in his chest. He cringed, slumping heavily on the long blade pinning him against the hard wood. Sephiroth's anguished cries were the last thing he heard before consciousness separated from his body.

xXx

Vincent began to awaken with the knowledge that he was laying in bed. The sharp pain had dulled into an ache that still hindered his breathing. His eyes fluttered open, slowly glancing around the room. It soon became apparent that he was still in the mansion. A glowing dark figure loomed in his peripheral, and Vincent took notice of Sephiroth sitting on the table past the foot of his bed.

A pair of gleaming green eyes turned up to him. "It's about time you woke up." The voice was chilling, but a bit strained. "I can't have you dying on me, before you get my body."

Vincent sat up, holding a hand to his aching chest. He began to realize that his shirt was off, and bandages wrapped around the wound. "Wasn't planning on it."

The swordsman let out a child-like huff. "Sorry. You just… startled me."

Vincent could hardly believe his ears. Did Sephiroth really just apologize for hurting him? He sighed. "It's alright. I get it."

Sephiroth slumped off of the table, making his way over. "Don't move too much. I wanna check on how it's healing." The bed creaked under the new weight as he settled onto it. He began to un-wrap the bandages more gently than the gunman expected. His head remained down, almost as if he were afraid to look up at Vincent, the silver strands shielding his face.

"How long have I been out?" The question made the larger man jump. Most likely out of the suddenness of it.

"Only a few hours. But you weren't responding, and I guess I was starting to worry I'd actually killed you. Heh. Guess I should've known better."

Vincent brushed a hand gently under his eyes, causing him to look up at him. "You were worried?"

Those threatening eyes glared at him. "Only because you wouldn't be able to help me." His attention turned back to his work, but there was something different. The dark lining on his eyes, as well as the strange glint told Vincent enough. Sephiroth had been crying. He wasn't sure why. Whether it was from guilt, or fear of him actually dying, but this dangerous creature had been crying for him.

The bloody wrapping came off, revealing nothing more than a deep red welt over his heart. Sephiroth ran a hand gently over it, to test the tenderness. It wasn't until that moment that Vincent realized his gloves were off. How long they had been, he didn't know. But that cool hand felt rather soothing against his chest.

"You're lucky my cure magic's so high, or you may not have survived."

Vincent stared into his examining eyes, feeling a small heat touch his cheeks. "Don't you mean you're lucky?"

The threatening glare calmed against Vincent's gentle eyes. His hand traced slowly up to the slender neck, curtained by the raven strands. "I guess I do."

Sephiroth leaned forward, wrapping his lips around Vincent's. To his surprise, the ex-Turk didn't resist. His other hand, crept up the slender thigh, rocking him back against the bed, cradling his neck. Vincent was rather shocked to find he'd wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck, fingers twining in the long silver strands.

He didn't want to give in, but it was intoxicating. The hungry caress of those lips. The strong hands tracing along the curves of his body. Sephy knew what he was doing, he'd give him that. Even the smallest touch enticed his nerves to want him all the more. To push him further. A thigh slid up slowly in between the gunner's legs, forcing pressure onto his groin.

Vincent's lips parted easily, allowing the warm foreign substance to invade his mouth, messaging his tongue. Dear God, it was too much.

Sephiroth was simply amazing. Even with as good a kisser as his husband was, he couldn't compare to this. Wait… husband? Where did that come from? Was he married? Damn! He was, wasn't he? But to whom?

The merciless lips, finally left his to trace along the sensitive skin on his neck, inciting an intoxicated moan.

Ohgod, why couldn't he remember?

Vincent groaned feeling himself harden, as the stiff member grinded against his thigh. An eager hand quickly undid his pants, helping him along. The gunman wasn't fully sure whether it was his hand or not, but it felt so good. Sephiroth hummed, tongue languishing along his jaw.

More sighs escaped the ex-Turk's lips, his body beginning to detach from itself. His eyes closed, simply taking in the pleasures. "Oh, Cid."

He gasped. Cid? That was it. Oh, shit! Cid!

"Ohgodno." Vincent moaned, trying to get his head together. Sephiroth didn't even seem to notice the sudden resistance. He was far too busy trying to get Vincent's pants off.

"Sta- stop. Sephiroth stop!" The swordsman finally realized his fighting, when Vincent tried to push him away.

He just stared down at him, his beautiful green eyes nearly blackened by his lust. "What?"

Vincent knew he was panting, and he knew how red his face had to be. Plus the demons in his head were cursing him for stopping these intoxicating pleasures. As much as they liked the pilot, even they weren't going to deny that Sephiroth was better.

"Cid." He finally panted, hoping the man would understand.

"What about him?"

"My husband."

"What's your point?"

Vincent's eyes were fixed on his flushed lips, entranced by the perfect way they formed those words. What was his point again? "H-husband." He repeated, almost quizzically. As if trying to verify, to himself, why he had let the ecstasy stop.

Sephiroth groaned, rolling his eyes. "So? What the hell can he give you that I can't?"

Hmm… good point. "L-love. I love him." It was the first coherent thought he'd had, but it seemed to help him regain control over his body again.

A glare found Sephiroth's eyes, at the sound of those words. "Really? But what about me?"

"What?" Vincent searched his brain for some kind of meaning behind this question.

The hand resting on the bed, next to Vincent, crept slowly towards his neck. "I was the first one you claimed to love. Was that a lie? Who's to say this supposed love for him is real?"

The realization of what he meant finally hit him. "I do love you, Sephiroth."

"What?" His eyes softened, for a moment, unable to believe he'd really just heard it. It soon passed, as his fingers firmly closed around his throat. Not enough to hinder anything, but enough to threaten it. "Then why won't you let me have you?"

"Because it's not like that."

"Why not! Love's the same any way you look at it. Why can he have you instead of me? Do you love that damn pilot more?"

"No. Well, it's complicated. There's different kinds. It's not just black and white like you seem to think it is, Sephe-" He was cut short by the fingers tightening around his neck. Vincent's hands grasped the merciless fingers, trying to pry them open. Being caught mid-sentence, he hadn't stored much air, and was starting to feel panicked. He knew Sephiroth didn't want him dead, but wasn't sure he was thinking straight at the moment.

"Seph… please." He finally managed to wheeze.

Sephiroth growled, releasing him. "Fine. I don't give a damn anymore."

Vincent gasped, coughing at the strain still on his throat, as Sephiroth stalked out of the room. He raked his fingers through his hair, still very aware that his own problem hadn't alleviated. Course it didn't help that his hand was still down his pants.

^ "What the hell do you think you're doing? You ain't gotten laid in four days. Get your ass in there and let him have you."

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO LOSE? CID NEVER HAS TO KNOW."

"I'll know." Vincent buried his face in his hands. "I can't. My conscience would rip me apart."

^ "We're your conscience, now. And we're telling you to do it."

*"We're hungry, Vincent. Have you forgotten that Sephiroth's made of pure energy? He could so easily feed us for a good while, and we'll leave you alone."

"Weren't you telling me to kill him?"

^ "No. That was me."

"Either way."

~ "That's because it doesn't matter. Food is food to us."

*"Besides… I think you'd be doing him a favor."

"Hmph. You mean you, right?"

~ "No. I think Chaos is right. He seemed kind of desperate."

*"He is. He's starving for some sort of affection. Searching for a place where someone actually cares for him."

"HE'S JUST FALLING BACK ON THE BASIC NOTION THAT SEX MEANS CARING."

*"Didn't you see that look in his eyes? You've worn that same look yourself so many times before."

^ "Plus, you're still horny. Might as well do something about it."

*"Oh, shut up."

^ "You shut up."

Vincent groaned, knocking on the side of his head. He didn't know if it actually affected them, but it was a habit, by now. "Both of you shut up."

He sighed, biting his thumb. They had a point. It was mainly their fault, but he was aware of his actions at the time they meant. Sometimes Vincent just needed someone there to do these things for him. Provide that kind of physical intimacy with another person. Just to prove to himself that he was still human. He was fortunate Cid was always there when he needed it. There was no way to imagine it any other way.

A twinge of guilt hit his stomach. He doubted Sephiroth ever really had anyone to do that for him. Vincent was most likely the only person to admit affection towards him. To actually show some sense of compassion and trust in his lifetime. It almost seemed like he was desperately trying to hold onto Vincent. Afraid to lose that only sense of love he'd ever had.

This was going to be difficult. No matter what had happened, the ex-Turk could never fully see Sephiroth as anything more than that fragile child he'd clung to so desperately all those years ago.

^ "Though you didn't seem to be too concerned with that earlier."

"Bite me."

But he wasn't a child anymore. Sephiroth was a man now. Even knowing that, he was still scared. Everyone was afraid of being alone, why should he be any different?

Vincent slid from the bed, fastening his pants, and set out to find Sephiroth.

xXx

It wasn't too difficult. With Galion's nose, he could easily pick up on his spiritual scent. He had completely left the mansion, taking refuge in the attic of one of the abandoned houses in town.

He seemed a bit shocked to see Vincent had actually come after him. Vincent, however, was only saddened by the sight. The silver-haired man had his pants down, trying to relieve himself. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Sephiroth growled in frustration. "I'm not a fucking child that needs you to come to my rescue."

"True. You're not a child." He knelt down in front of him, gently taking his hands. "But that doesn't mean you don't need help."

Sephiroth jerked his hands back. "I don't need help from anyone. Especially not you."

"You asked me for help."

"That's only because I had no choice. If I did, I sure as hell wouldn't have asked you." His voice cracked slightly, more aggravated with the tears pricking his eyes than Vincent, really. "You lied to me. You promised you'd help me and lied. You let them take me back, and just left me there. Now you've got a family. You've moved on, and forgot all about me. Why did you leave me there? Why didn't you come back for me? You said you would. Why didn't you?"

Each accusation pierced his heart with a burning sting. Of course, there was no way Sephiroth could know about his entrapment. He reached up brushing a tear from the reddened face in front of him. Sephiroth swatted his hand away, just furious to be shown that he was crying.

Vincent sighed, keeping his voice calm against the rage. "There's no excuse for why I didn't come back. I know that no amount of apologies will make up for failing you. All I'm asking for is a second chance."

"What? Why should I?"

"You said yourself; this was my chance to redeem myself. I'd like to start by attempting to make up for what I had already failed to do." His hands traced through the long silver strands, the left covered by a long leather glove so as not to hurt him in any way. "I know I'm asking much of you, but I need you to trust me completely. And I swear, this time, I'll make those nightmares go away. I'll help you to become whole." Sephiroth's eyes widened as Vincent leaned forward, enveloping him in a kiss. His fingers twisted further into the silver strands, his thighs straddling the swordsman's waist.

Sephiroth crooned with the feel of the soft leather grinding against his sensitive member. Paranoia soon got the better of him, and he shoved Vincent back. "What are you trying to do? I'm finding it hard enough to let you uphold your damn marital vows, and you go and pull this. You're finicky, you know that, Vincent?"

Vincent forced a smile, sliding Sephiroth's jacket down from his shoulders. "I made a vow to you first, and I intend to keep it." He kissed him again, holding him tightly in his arms. "Come on." Vincent stood, pulling Sephiroth up along with him.

As they moved through the house, Vincent could feel the anxiety settling back into his stomach. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't go through with this.

*"Damn, you're pathetic." Chaos growled. "You seemed resolved on this a few seconds ago. What's changed?"

"(This isn't as simple as you seem to think it is.)"

Chaos scoffed. *"Like hell it isn't. If you're going to be such a little bitch about this, then let me take over."

"(What?)" Vincent hesitated a bit, but somehow managed to stay quiet. "(I'm not just gonna let you-)"

*"Sorry, Vinny." Chaos chirped, smiling viciously in his head. "I'm afraid you're outvoted." He could hear them all laughing viciously, in his head, as what felt like claws settled on his shoulders, jerking his mind backwards.

Vincent tried to cry out in protest, but nothing seemed to do any good. His knees buckled, causing him to stumble into the wall.

Sephiroth released his hand, staring at him awkwardly. "What's going on with you?"

Chaos leaned against the wall, staring down at the gold tipped boots. A vicious smile found his lips. It was rare he could take control of Vincent's body, without forcing it to change, but it was such an odd relief when he could manage it.

A hand fell on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" He heard Sephiroth say, his voice dripping with accusation. Chaos forced the gold tint from his eyes, grinning back at him. "Absolutely not"

xXx

Chaos led him into a room, he'd seen on the way in there, sitting him onto the bed. The demon slid his own shirt off, running the human hand up Sephiroth's chiseled chest, bringing their lips back together, as he straddled his waist again. Their tongues tangled easily together, and Chaos found his moment to push forward until Sephiroth was laying flat against the mattress.

It didn't take the ex-General too long to realize the motion, however. "Whoa, wait a minute."

"Shhhh." Chaos placed a finger to his lips, to silence him. "I asked you to trust me." His hand traced along the outline of his face. "I only want to make the pain go away."

Sephiroth was still a bit skeptical, but those eyes were always the one thing to give him comfort.

He slid up the bed, pulling the gunman's body along with him, and kissed him again. He allowed his pants to fully slide off, along with two pairs of heavy boots. It didn't take much to prepare Sephiroth, and honestly Chaos wouldn't be much longer. Just touching Sephiroth was enough to make him hunger for more. The man was simply beautiful. Every curve and feature so perfectly defined that it looked like he was crafted by angels. Or he was in fact an angel himself.

Chaos fiddled with the rapidly annoying buckles on his pants, which were beginning to feel a bit too tight. He finally succeeded, kicking them over the side, returning his attention to the angelic form before him. Sephiroth's hands weren't wasting anytime, now that they finally had a chance to explore the slender form. Even as a child he had desired Vincent. He was constantly entranced by his beauty and grace. Always harboring that small bit of lust, even when he was forced to forget him. Sephiroth had wanted the gunman for so long, and he was going to savor every moment of this sweet bliss.

His hands settled onto the back of Vincent's thighs, rocking the connecting waist over top of him, creating a warm friction between the two of them.

Chaos moaned heavily into his ear, nearly cuming right then. The only restraints he had was the knowledge that he was not intending to give this man the right away. Granted he actually enjoyed being on bottom, but he was still a demon, and wasn't going to give up dominance without a fight. His hands traced along the firm sides, gently raising Sephiroth's arms over his head. The swordsman didn't seem to protest the submissive gesture. He was too drunk from the ecstasy swirling through the air. The slender form slid down the broad body beneath him, placing small kisses all along the creases of his skin. Hands still searched frantically for any tender area they may've missed. He stopped over his belly button, sucking around the soft indent, dipping his tongue inside. As far as he could get it. Sephiroth's hand's clung desperately to the bars of the headboard.

Chaos settled in between his legs, giving the hardened member a small experimental lick, before swallowing it whole. There was a subtle crack, as the headboard started to break against Sephiroth's tightening grip, pulling at the fragile wood.

The demon greatly enjoyed the way he made him react. The bucking of his hips. Incoherent moans escaping his lips, with each nip of his tongue. Chaos looped his arms underneath the swordsman's thighs, lifting gently, as he released him. His tongue, traced along the base underside of Sephiroth's straining erection, before wrapping his lips around the tightened testis, inciting yet another low guttural moan from his lips.

He traced on down, tongue leading the way. The strong, wet muscle dipped into the puckering entrance, attempting to slick the edges. Chaos drew in his dry tongue to try and increase its wetness, continuing his work. Then moved back up to the stiff member, slipping his fingers into the tight hole.

Sephiroth cried out, his back arching against the new invasion. A spurt of cum slid down Vincent's throat, as he gently stroked his prostate, preparing the younger man for something much bigger.

His hands pulled sharply at the delicate silver strands, body beginning to tremble. "AH! GOD! JUST FUCK ME NOW!"

The edges of Vincent's lips curled into a wicked grin, sliding back up his erection, a trail of spit trailing down along the crease. "I can't do that." He twisted the fingers, prodding the sweating body. "You're not ready."

"Like, hell I'm not!."

The demon slid back up the body, pushing Sephiroth's legs still higher. He wiped the thin sweating brow, nearly able to see the puffs from his labored breaths. "Are you sure?" He added a third finger, to intensify the pressure.

Sephiroth cringed, holding tightly to Vincent. His eyes softened, nearly desperate. "Please."

Chaos smiled, bringing their lips back together. "Since you asked so nicely." He pressed up into him, leaning back in to devour his lips. "Fuck." Chaos cursed in annoyance. He had let himself get so wrapped up in the ecstasy, that he nearly forgot the one thing that would make it good for the silver-haired swordsman as well.

Sephiroth jumped at hearing the gunman swear. "What?"

"No, it's not… it's just that. Nng, I need something. I need."

"Lubricant?"

"What? Yea, wait."

"Check my pants." He nearly screamed from anticipation.

Chaos fished over the side of the bed, to find the black leather pants he knew belonged to the swordsman, pulling the bottle of lube from the pocket. So that's where it went. He and Cid were looking for this. They had to end up borrowing some from the boys.

He shook his head, staring back down at Sephiroth. Vincent had tried to protest, once his mind had drifted back towards the brash pilot. Chaos growled, pushing him back down. This was about Sephiroth. The younger man needed him, actually letting himself trust that he would make his pain go away. An odd ping settled into the demon's stomach. Vincent's emotions were pushing through, actually making him care for the man beneath him.

Sephiroth stared back, getting a bit annoyed. "What? You didn't think I was going to hurt you, did you?" His hands traced around the thin neck, twining in long, raven strands to coax the lips back down to meet his own.

Chaos ravaged his mouth, squeezing the thick substance into his hands, and smoothing it over Vincent's pulsing member. Hands moved to push the long legs up, tracing along his thighs. He was pretty sure nobody had ever gotten the chance to please Sephiroth like this, and was going to do everything he could to distract him from that initial pain.

The feeling of compassion was taking him over as he pushed inside, allowing for the fresh body to adjust to the intrusion. Sephiroth groaned, biting hard onto Vincent's shoulder. He cringed, unsure if it was from the bite, or the pressure on his groin. Sephiroth seemed to be rejecting him.

"Sephiroth, please." He traced a hand through the silver strands of silk, now soaked with sweat. "You can trust me." Vincent's feeling seemed to take over for a brief moment. His eyes shone gently, pushing his hair out of the way to catch the green gaze in his own. "I love you."

The ex-General's eyes seemed to spark, as Vincent leaned in to kiss him, finally letting him in, just as Chaos shoved Vincent back again. He was almost uncomfortably tight, but that didn't seem to matter to either of them.

Chaos felt rather proud of himself, inwardly boasting about his skills. It didn't take much for this powerful terror to come apart in his arms. Arching his back and moaning, as he pushed deeper inside of him. It was getting more and more difficult to hold himself back, but Chaos was actually enjoying to see Sephiroth ride this as long as he could.

It didn't take much time, however, for him to climax, screaming in orgasm. Chaos finally shoved Vincent back into control, allowing him to drown completely in the passion. It was far more fun to savor it from the sidelines anyway.

Vincent pulled out, falling to the bed, next to Sephiroth, panting.

Sephiroth turned to Vincent, trying to examine the slightly guilty expression on his face, before pulling him closer and kissing him. "Thank you."

xXx

Vincent peered down at the gentle form sleeping in his arms. He brushed the stray strands from his face, placing his lips against his forehead. He half expected to hear the demons jeering at him, but they were surprisingly quiet.

Feeling a bit dizzy, the gunman stood, sliding his pants on, and walked quietly out, dialing his phone.

He slumped against the wall, in the next room, holding a hand to the teeth marks that'd pierced his skin. When the other line picked up, Vincent groaned in aggravation. "Reeve, its Vincent. Call me when you get this message." He flipped it shut. Damn voice-mail.

His eyes shifted back down to the phone before flipping it open again, and accessing the first speed dial. It gave a few rings, before a deep familiar voice picked up. "Valenwind residence."

He couldn't help but laugh. Since when did they start answering with that? "Hi, Loz. Is Cid there?"

"Oh hey, Mr. Valentine. Hold on, I'll get him."

And yet, he still didn't call him Vincent.

The phone was snatched back up with obvious enthusiasm. "Vince!"

A loving smile slid into his eyes. "Hey, Chief."

"Vince! How are ya? When ya coming home?"

"I'm not completely sure. He needs me a little longer." He glanced back at Sephiroth's still sleeping form, tears pricking his eyes. "I just needed to hear your voice."

"So ya miss me?"

"Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?

"I dunno. Just a thing to ask. I miss you."

Vincent brushed at his tears. "I don't doubt that."

"So you have no clue when you'll be coming back?"

"I wish I knew."

There was silence over the line, then Cid finally spoke. "Vince? You cryin?"

Vincent was slightly startled by the question. He finished drying his eyes, his smile deepening. "It's just hard being away from you, is all."

Cid laughed lightly. "Then you better get your ass back here, then don't cha?"

Vincent found he was laughing, but he started to cry harder. "I do, don't I?" His call waiting beeped, and Vincent nearly jumped. "Wow, that was quick."

"What?"

"Nothing, my love." He crooned, drying his face. "I have another call. I'll try to return within the week. I promise."

"You better."

"If not, I'll be sure to let you know."

He could pretty much hear the pilot sulking. "You better."

"I will… I love you, Chief."

"Love ya too, Vince."

He picked up the other line, placing the phone back to his ear. "Hello?... oh hi, Reeve.. yea… thanks for getting back to me. Listen, I need your help with something."

"With what?" The faint question could be heard over the line.

"Well." Vincent looked back at Sephiroth, who sighed heavily in his sleep. "It's going to be hard to believe."

##

_AN: I mainly rewrote this, because I was kinda mad at myself for how I went with this. I wanted to make it fit better for how I was trying to establish Vincent's character. On top of that how I actually wrote... "certain parts" sounded a lot more like Chaos anyways. I was just going to skip over that part. Hint at, but not actually have it, but people seemed to really like certain parts of it, so I figured I could just leave it in._


	4. Haunting past: Chapt 4

"CAPTAIN! MR. VALENTINE'S ON THE PHONE AGAIN!" Loz's excited cries rang through the tiny house. Cid flew through the rooms, snatching up the phone. It'd been six days since Vincent had called him last, and he couldn't help but feel anxious. "Hey, Vince. Are ya comin home, yet?"

His heart melted with hearing his lover laugh at him. "Well, that's a funny story."

Cid's shoulders drooped. "You're gonna be gone longer?"

"I'm not able to return exactly when I said I was."

"Then do you know when?"

"I do, in fact."

"Really! When?"

The sound of the doorbell echoed through both ears, and he nearly dropped the phone. "You gotta be shittin me."

"Just open the door, Chief."

The pilot sprinted towards the door, and threw his arms around Vincent. "What the hell you doin, scarin me like that?"

"I just wanted to surprise you." He hugged him back, drawing the shorter man up to kiss him. It felt good to finally touch him again.

The three remnants had congregated at the bottom of the stairs, staring in silent discomfort towards the door. They had caught Vincent's eye, and he smiled at them. "Come on, boys. It's alright."

Cid turned back to them, scratching his head. "What's ya'll's problem?" He followed their gaze down to see two glowing green cat-like eyes peering at him from behind Vincent's leg. "What the hell is that!"

Vincent rested a hand on the small child's silver head, kneeling down as he tried to move him in front of him. The child clung to Vincent's shirt, staring at the other four men as if they were rabid. "Boys, this is Seph. Your new little brother."

The three tensed at this news. Cid's mouth hung open. "Seph? You gotta be kiddin."

"It's ok." The gunman stroked the shoulder length silver hairs, holding the fragile form gently. "They're not going to hurt you."

"Huh." Cid finally picked his jaw off the floor, glancing up at Vincent, before kneeling down to get a better look at this new child that apparently was named 'Seph'. "Well, look at you. I can hardly believe it."

The child gasped, hiding his face in Vincent's chest.

Vincent smiled, grasping his hand. "It's alright." He looked up at the three brothers, waving them closer. "Come on. He's just nervous. Come and say hi."

They exchanged looks, a bit unsure. Kadaj started to move closer, when his brothers grabbed his arms. He held up his hands and they released, letting their youngest brother approach the newcomer. Kadaj knelt down, brushing the hair from his face. Unsure, he stared into the timid wide eyes. Seph stared back at him, as if Kadaj was going to do something terrible to him.

The youngest remnant stared at the child a bit longer, sizing him up. His lips soon curled into a smile. "Hi." He held a hand out to the small child. "My name's Kadaj. I'm your new big brother."

The tiny hand twisted in Vincent's shirt, a subtle smile finding his lips. "Hi, Kadaj."

Vincent managed to pry the hand off, placing it into Kadaj's. "Why don't you boys show Seph to his room."

Seph turned to the soft red eyes, nervously.

"It's ok. Go ahead."

Kadaj lifted the fragile form in his arms, introducing him to his other brothers. With their leader being so open to the new idea, they seemed to accept their new little brother. Loz was a bit more excited about the situation, as he took the new member into his arms, and carried him up the stairs.

Vincent sighed, a bit relieved at how smoothly it'd gone.

Cid was now on his feet, and folded his arms, cocking an eyebrow to the ex-Turk. "So… Seph, huh?"

Vincent just laughed, standing up, and dusted himself off. "Yea. I figured people would be too nervous about hearing his name was Sephiroth."

"And Seph was the best you could come up with?"

Vincent shrugged. "I'd called him that before. Besides, it had to be close, or he wouldn't recognize it."

Cid slid his arms around Vincent's waist, pulling the slender form back into him. "So, he was the old friends you had to go help?"

"He was just a spirit. And he wanted me to help him find a new body."

"Ahh, ok. Makes perfect sense." There was clear sarcasm in the words.

Vincent just shook his head, turning around to kiss his husband.

"So, how the hell did he shrink?"

"Haha he didn't 'shrink'. We were able to use the same cloning procedure that made the other three. I called up Reeve to help get me into ShinRa. Surprisingly, Rufus was all for the idea. I just had some conditions for it. I wanted them to stop the progress of his aging to be about five years old. Just so he could get a fresh start with our little family."

"And, what if he goes crazy again?"

Vincent shook his head. "Not likely to happen. We all agreed that it'd be a good idea to wipe Sephiroth's memories, so he wouldn't know why he hated the planet so much."

"Wiped? So he don't remember anything?"

"Well, not exactly." Vincent's eyes shone in a way they always did when his memory was sparked. "It's difficult to erase some events that caused such extreme emotions. Which is why he remembers that he trusts me. Hopefully, living happily will stop anything bad from happening."

"And when were you gonna consult me about bringin another one into this house?"

"I knew you wouldn't mind." Vincent smiled, kissing him again.

Ah hell. That smile was hard to resist. Cid chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't."

Cid drew him closer, his hands working their way into Vincent's shirt. It'd felt like forever since he was last able to touch him. He missed the feel of that smooth skin.

A wave of guilt hit Vincent's mind at the feel of that tender touch.

*"What the hell are you thinking? Don't you dare!"

"(I have to.)"

^ "What are you crazy! You didn't even do it!"

"(I still let it happen.)"

"DO YOU WANT TO LOSE HIM!"

"(I can't have this lie between us. I have to tell him.)"

*"We're warning you, Vincent. Don't do this."

"(You all just shut up. I don't care what you think. I have no secrets from my husband.)" Vincent sighed, breaking the kiss. "Cid, wait. There's something I have to tell you."

~"Do you want to hurt him?"

"What?" He spoke softly, his eyes glazing over in a way that Cid knew meant he was talking to them. "Vince? What is it?"

~"Do you not realize how much this will hurt him to find out?"

Vincent didn't seem to understand. "(But, I don't keep secrets from my husband. I love him, I can't lie to him.)"

~"If you love him... then you won't tell him." Gigas' tone was calm, but scolding in a way that was different than the other's jeers. "You will protect him from this pain, and take the secret to your grave."

Vincent's resolve died, and his mind seemed to fall to blank.

"Vincent?" Cid asked, concern etching his face. "You ok?"

Vincent glanced down at him, smiling to try and disarm the worry. "I'm fine." He gently kissed him, pulling Cid into his arms, head falling onto his shoulder. "I love you, Cid."

Cid wrapped his arms around him, his concern not dwindling. "Vince, what did you want to tell me?"

Vincent's face flushed, drawing back to kiss him. He smiled, resting their foreheads together. "It's nothing truly important. I just found something." He slid the lube from his pocket, waving it in the air, just outside of Cid's periphery.

"Hey, look at that." Cid beamed, snatching the tube from Vincent's hands. "I've been looking everywhere for that. Where'd ya find it?"

Instantly, the demons started screaming back answers, and Vincent just picked the one he liked best. "Capey took it. Can't imagine why."

Cid eyed the flapping cloth skeptically. "That thing's weird."

"I'm well aware of that, Chief." They drew each other back into their arms, pulling their lips together.

They were only distracted from each other when Loz came bounding down the stairs with his new baby brother riding on his shoulders.

"Oh, Lozzy, wait." The child slid from his brother's back, darting over to his adoptive parents. He nudged Cid aside, throwing his arms around Vincent's waist. "I love you, Vincent." After flashing an almost mischievous grin to Cid, he ran back over, leaping onto his brother's back. They continued through the house for the kitten search.

"What was that about?" A bit confused, Cid put his arms possessively around his husband. "Do I have some competition?"

Vincent smiled, sliding his arms around the pilot's neck. "He doesn't stand a chance." They kissed, hands pulling each other closer. Cid pulled back, grinning viciously. "What's say we put our found treasure to good use."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Cid scooped Vincent in his arms, their lips meeting again, as they headed up the stairs.

##

_AN: This was definitely the main chapter I felt I had to redo._  
_1.) I reread it and realized "Dear God, what did I do?" and was a bit disappointed with myself._  
_2.) I wanted to reword the initial introduction of lil Seph._  
_3.) I was originally going to have Vincent and Cid get into this huge fight (in Reunion) delving back into where Cid didn't let himself get properly angry when he first found out, and allowed it to build up... then i realized I didn't want to do that. Plus, it fits better for Vincent to keep it from him. _


	5. Bathtime

"Vince, my ass itches."

"What?" Kadaj dropped the spoon in his cereal, at hearing the outburst. His and Yazoo's eyes were fixed on the stairs, but Loz and Seph couldn't hide their giggling.

Vincent didn't even look up from his book as Cid came bounding down the stairs. "I believe that's a personal problem, dear. Not one that needs to be shared with the family, over breakfast."

Cid fitted his fists on his hips, not appreciating the sarcasm in his voice. "It's not my itch."

"So you borrowed the itchy ass from someone else?" Yazoo asked calmly, encited chuckles from his brothers. Even Vincent smiled, shaking his head.

Cid wasn't amused. "No. It's those damn cats. Their fleas are every-fucking-where."

"So, why are they in your ass?" Kadaj tried to stop laughing long enough to ask, but wasn't completely successful.

"I don't fucking know! That's not the point."

"Then, what is the point, Cid?" Vincent asked calmly, turning the page of his book.

"My point is, maybe it's time we got rid of the damn things."

Loz stopped laughing when he heard this. "What? No, we can't get rid of them. It's not their fault they have fleas."

"Fine, then we shave the little bastards. Personally, I like this idea. Means they won't shed on any of my stuff anymore."

"No." Loz cried. "They wouldn't be cute without their fur."

"We're not shaving the kittens, Loz."

Cid folded his arms, considering taking the book from his husband's hands, but decided against it, when weighing the consequences. "Then what do we do?"

"Simple." Vincent turned to the next page in his book. How he was still able to read it and follow the story-line, we'll never know. "We give them a bath."

All pairs of green eyes fell on him in shock. "A bath?" Kadaj finally asked.

"You can do that?" Yazoo inquired.

"Of course you can."

"But." Loz scratched his head. "They hate water."

"I didn't say they'd enjoy it, but if we keep it up, they'll get used to it."

Seph sat up in his chair. "How do you do it?"

"Same way you do." Vincent finally finished the chapter, placing his bookmark in, and closed it. He stood, reaching his hand in Cid's pocket. The pilot blushed fiercly, raising his hands in the air. "Whoa, whoa. What're you doin!?"

"Oh, Chill." Vincent fished out his wallet, handing Kadaj a twenty. "Kadaj, you and Yazoo head to the store and get a couple bottles of Dawn."

The two silver-haired boys exchanged a confused look. "Dish soap?"

"It works better, just go."

They rose, heading out the door.

"Loz and Seph, go round up the kittens."

"Alright, come on Munshkin." They darted from the room in excitement.

Cid just stood in awe at how fast the room cleared. "How the hell you know all this stuff bout bathing cats?"

Vincent shrugged, sliding his arms around Cid's neck. "I grew up with cats."

Cid kissed him, pulling his waist into him. "So, what do I get to do?"

"You can help me run the bath."

"Hmm… really, now?"

"No, not now. We can help them find the kittens first." Vincent stepped back, starting upstairs to search.

"Oh, yea… their bath."

Vincent froze on the stairs, turning back to him. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go."

xXx

Loz found the two of them a short while later, four squirming kittens in his arms. Had to admit, he was good at this. Seph followed him, holding kitty. "We couldn't find one."

"That's ok. Drop them off in the bathroom and we'll search for it."

They followed Vincent into the bathroom, dropping the kittens on the tile floor. They scurried around, a bit confused. They'd never been in this room before, what was going on?

Cid, Loz and Seph left to find the stray kitten. A couple of the already present tried to follow Loz out, but Vincent grabbed them, pulling them back in, and closed the door.

The grey kitten pounced on one of his brothers, stiring up a small series of playful hisses, and a literal catfight, to the untrained eye. Kitty pounced into the mix, wanting to play too.

They all froze from their positions, at the frighteningly familiar sound of running water. They backed up a bit, sniffing the air, fur starting to arch. It was definately water

xXx

Cid entered the kitchen, just as Kadaj and Yazoo returned, carrying a bag. "Oh good, you're here. Vincent's in the bathroom. Just bring that to him, and help us look for the last stray.

Yazoo sulked slightly. "Why would I want to look for it? I don't care if they get clean or not."

"Think of it as finally getting a chance to torment them, move yer ass."

With them gone, Cid fished around in the cabnets. He hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything, and wanted to put on a pot of tea. He lifted the lid to fill his pot with water, when he realized it felt a bit heavier than normal. Cid looked in, to see a pair of glowing blue eyes staring up at him, from inside. "What the fuck?" He reached a hand in, pulling out the little white ball of fur, by the scruff of her neck, holding it up at eye level. "How'd you get in there? I found it." He called a bit louder, up the stairs.

The kitten squirmed, getting irratated by the course fingers clamped onto her fur. She swatted at the pilot's arm, causing him to drop her. "Ow, little shit."

The kitten landed neatly, taking off through the house, and into the den. Loz came flying down the stairs. "Where?"

Cid pointed in the den, sucking on his scratch. "It ran in there."

Loz took off in that direction.

Soon Kadaj and Seph were tripping over each other after two little orange blurs that wizzed down the stairs. The convicts stopped, when they saw Cid, and ran through the house, towards the back door.

"Get back here." Kadaj called. As if it'd do any good.

Cid just groaned, proceeding to wash out his pot. "I better not choke on a fucking bug."

Loz gave a quick sweep of the room, failing to notice the menacing little eyes watching him. He caught sight of a small white ball, as it jumped out at his feet, smacking at the loose pants hanging over her head. Loz smiled. "There you are." Unaware of the impending danger, the kitten wrestled with the remnants hand, feet kicking out at his fingers. It wasn't until he started to pick her up, that she started to try and escape. It jumped from his arms, but he caught her easily enough, and started back up the stairs.

Kadaj and Seph soon returned, each holding a struggling kitten. The one in Loz's arms looked back at her brother and sister, as if to ask them what was going on. Cid often wondered if they had some sort of telepathic connection. With all the stuff he's seen, he wouldn't doubt it.

xXx

With all the kittens finally rounded up, everyone, but Cid, had bared himself in the bathroom. Vincent removed his claw, rolling up his sleeves. "I'm only gonna do one. You can handle the rest… hand me Kitty."

Seph jumped up, scooping Kitty in his arms. "Here, Vincent."

Vincent took the paniced cat, placing her in the tub. The water only went up to her ankles, but that was too much. Immediately her fur puffed out, and she tried to run. Vincent grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her back down, and proceeded to wet the short grey fur with his other hand. She yowled in protest. He babies joined in the chorus, scratching at the door.

Loz and Seph settled in next to Vincent, watching the angry pussy cat with growing interest. Even Kadaj seemed to take a strong interst. Yazoo was just there, seated on the toilet seat, because Cid mentioned torture. He had to admit, that hearing the cat in such misery was very amusing, but he got bored fast. No matter how much he wanted to leave, he didn't dare open that door. Now that they got a taste of what was to come, he was sure these kittens would scatter to the four corners of the planet the first chance they got. Not that he'd mind, but he knew Loz and Seph would be sad, and didn't want to upset his brothers.

Loz watched with fascination. He wanted to know how to do anything with these kittens. Bathing them hadn't even been a consideration before now.

Vincent explained the easiest way to hold them, and not get scratched. Demonstrated remarkable when Kitty tried to claw at him. He pulled one of the large bottles from the bag, sitting next to him, and poured a steady stream over her back, a small bit on the top of her head. "Fleas tend to go straight to the face, so make sure you get all of the fur, without getting it in their eyes, or mouth." He explained, over the persistant yowling and twitching of a very unhappy cat. "The fur pretty much works the same way as your hair. Just make sure to work it all the way in, give some time to settle, then rinse and repeat." Vincent opened the drain of the shower and pointed up at the shower-head. "Someone hand me that."

Kadaj, who was standing, reached up for the flexable spigget, handing it to his foster father.

Vincent's grip tightened around Kitty's neck, pushing her down a bit as he turned the water back on, adjusting to the right temperature. Her eyes widened, and she cried, trying to move back, out of his grip. "Now, she's not gonna like this, but's it's one of the best ways to make sure and get all the soap off. Plus, it's really fun to do. Loz, could you hold her?"

"Uh, sure." Loz slid off his gloves, rolling up his sleaves, and grasped Kitty by the back of the neck, the other hand holding her front paws. She yowled, trying to pull from his hands. Vincent changed the flow of the water, adjusting the stream to a slim steady one, with a fair amount of pressure. "Ok, girl." He spoke, taking Kitty's head, under her chin, and tilted it back. "Just hold still." Holding her head steady, Vincent pointed the stream upwards to rinse off the top of her head. "Gotta be just as careful with this as you do the soap." A swarm of bubbles ran down her back. "Ok." Vincent released her head, and she shook it, spraying water on all those surrounding.

Everyone seemed to find amusment in that… even Yazoo.

Vincent took the cat's head again, rinsing it a second time. He allowed her to shake the water from her ears again, a slight scowl on her face as she cursed at him for it. Vincent let Loz continue to hold her, sensing his desire to help, as he rinsed the rest of her fur, wiping off some of the excess water and suds as they emerged from under the fur.

After the second lather, Vincent cut off the water, letting the shower-head hang down. He ran his hands over the very angry Kitty, wringing out the soaken fur. Vincent pulled Kitty out of the tub, placing her on the towel he had on the floor, and grabbed another to dry her off. At the first sign of freedom, she tried to scurry away. She finally got free, when Vincent felt she was as dry as she could get.

Kitty sculked away, shaking the extra water from her foot and ran under the sink, proceeding to lick the rest off, and sulk.

Seph laughed at her movements, and Yazoo found the cat's anger hilarious. Her kittens, who were yowling in the corner, scurried under after her, for their own safety.

Vincent dried his hands off. "Think you can handle the rest."

"Yea." Loz exclaimed in excitement, sliding across the floor to the sink. With slight anticipation to see another one miserable, Yazoo reached under the sink, grabbing the first ball of fur he could reach, and tossed the little grey puff into the tub, while Vincent was still running the water.

"Yazoo." Vincent scourned him. Yazoo just shrugged, watching with glee at the kitten's panic.

He ran to the opposite end of the tub, trying to climb out, but the slick sides made it difficult. As evil as it was, it was rather amusing. Especially since only a portion of his fur was standing up, because of the water.

Vincent cut the water off, as Loz came up with the rest in his arms. "They want to take a bath together."

"Uh, Loz."

He slid the last of the screaming kittens into the tub.

They clawed desperately at the side of the tub, unable to breach the top. A couple got close, but the tub was too slick for them to make it.

Vincent just shrugged. "Alright, fine. Just be careful. They won't need as much soap, and probably only need to be washed once."

"Ok."

Seph was grinning from ear to ear at the tiny wet felines, who were unconsciously doing a very good job at wetting themselves. He turned to Vincent. "Can I get in with them?"

Vincent shook his head. "That may not be a good idea. Maybe when they get older." He twisted the door handle, not even barely cracking it, when a grey flash wizzed past him, from under the sink. "You kids have fun."

xXx

Cid was seated at the kitchen table, enjoyed a cup of tea, and the silence. Vincent trudged down the stairs, flopping into one of the chairs, with a sigh, rubbinghis temples.

Cid quirked a grin, pouring him a cup of tea. "Is bathing cats really that tiring?"

Vincent just laughed, shaking his head. "Wow. I don't know about those boys." He took the cup, unable to wipe the grin from his face. "Loz dumped all of the kittens into the tub at once, and Seph wanted to get in with them."

Cid laughed out loud, as Vincent took a sip of his tea. "But, Yazoo seems to have finally found something he enjoys with those kittens."

"Knew he'd like it. But I think I saw a gremlin earlier." He motioned to theden, where a pair of yellowish eyes glowered tiredly at them, from under the table. Their owner not fully wanting to settle down onto her still wet stomach. "So much for motherly devotion. Leaving her babies at the mercy of those boys, just cause she got a little wet."

Vincent chuckled, bringing the cup to his lips. "It's every feline for itself, at bathtime."

--

_AN: i love writing animals so much. i got this idea a while ago, when i was bathing mine and my brother's cats. my Buttercups usually good with it (i can actually take my hands oof of her and she'll just sit there and yell at me, but Kiki's a littl dumbass and thinks she can run from me (cuz he'd never bathe the stupid cat...do not know why you needed to know that ^^;)) but there, you gotta little promo on proper cat bathing techniques =D_

_and they really do look like gremlins when they're wet ^^_


	6. naming

Cid tried to kick off the little yellow kitten gnawing on his foot. "Get the fuck off me you… you… little rat!!"

Loz grasped the kitten, before she went flying across the room. "She's just teething." He craddled the small critter in his arms, letting her chew on his finger. Which she quickly got tired with, seeing as how it didn't fight back, and jumped down.

Cid just huffed, flopping down in his chair, inciting a rather annoyed yowl, and a claw in his ass. He plucked the little grey one out by the tail, and tossed it to the ground. "Damn cats. Y'know, it'd be a lot easier to yell at these little things if I knew what to call them."

Loz's ears perked up. "So we can name them."

Vincent slid his hands along Cid's chest, kissing him on the side of his neck. "We're not going to keep them, so there's really no point in naming them Loz."

"Well." Loz flopped onto the floor, swirling a sock as the discarded kitten chased after it. "They've been here long enough. And we have to call them something." He grinned. "So Captain Highwind can yell at them properly."

Cid waved a finger at him. "Don't you take that tone with me, boy."

"He's gotta point." Seph flopped down on the floor, after having chased a couple more of them into the room. The white and orange tabby started playing with their brother, causing him to ignore the sock. "They need to know what name to respond to."

"There's no point in such frivality." Yazoo leaned over the back of the couch, watching the spectical. "They're all going to be gone, so why should you care?"

Seph stuck his tongue out at him, a small pout crossing his lips. "Because it's fun."

Kadaj, having heard the commotion, decided to see what it was about. "What's going on?"

Loz gave him a wide happy grin. "We're naming the kittens."

(Had to get the whole family together for this.)

xXx

They had all the kittens in a small group on the floor between them. Loz, Seph and Kadaj were sitting in a small circle on the floor to contain them. Vincent occupied Cid's chair arm, and Yazoo sat perched on the couch. He wasn't in a very good mood with having to be a part of this. How the heck did he keep getting dragged into stuff with these stupid cats?

Loz was tugging on the little black and white one's tail, making him chase it. He was trying to think of name for him, and figured playing with it would help his thought process. Finally the perfect name came to him. "You shall be 'Spot'."

Kadaj placed a hand over his lips, trying to stiffle a laugh. Cid just shook his head. "Uh, Loz. 'Spot' is a dog's name. It's not for cats."

"Why not?" He picked the little fuzzball up in his hands, staring at the small black spot on his lip. "Don't you like the name?" The kitten mewled, licking the tip of his nose. Loz grinned. "See, he likes it."

Vincent chuckled at him. "Guess we can't argue with that."

Seph lifted the dark orange kitten into the air, high above his head. "I wanna name you 'Tiddles'."

This name riled up more snickers than 'Spot'.

Kadaj brushed his hair from his face. "Where did 'Tiddles' come from?"

Seph lowered the squirming kitten, a pout touching his lips again. "You don't like it?" He held the kitten back up and smiled. "I think he looks like a 'Tiddles'."

Loz grinned wide at his littlest brother. "Tiddles it is, then. I think it's adorable."

Seph smiled at him.

The youngest remnant just sighed.

Loz picked up the grey kitten, that was trying to escape, and held it out to him. "Here. You can name him."

Kadaj just stared at him, taking the small fuzzy pest. He didn't hate the kittens nearly as much as Yazoo did, but he still didn't like them. "I don't know how to name things."

"Just say the first thing that pops in your head."

"Yea." Cid snorted, trying not to laugh. "We're off to a riveting start with 'Spot' and 'Tiddles'." He received a claw in the leg, and a few scathing looks from the remark.

Kitty made her way into the little circle, rubbing her head against Vincent's leg. The gunman smiled, sliding onto the ground and pet her. "Looks like someone wants to help you, Kadaj."

"Cool." Kadaj held the kitten out to his mother. "You name it." Kitty sniffed the baby, and walked back to be pet by Vincent again. Vincent laughed, but Kadaj's brow just furrowed at her. "Quiter."

"Come on Yazzy." Seph smiled up at his big brother. "You can name one too."

Yazoo just shook his head. "I'm worse than Kadaj."

"Aww, just try."

The lone remnant was beginning to break. As scary a look as his brother ever could have made when he got older, that little kid had an equally adorable pout. Either way it was a look that could make anyone bend to his will.

Yazoo sighed. "Only if I can name one of them 'Target'."

"Yazoo." Vincent scolded, but Cid and Kadaj just laughed.

Yazoo hissed at the tabby cat nipping on his foot, and nudged her off. "You. You are now, 'Target'."

Vincent just shook his head, still stroking the Kitty purring in his lap. "As long as you don't make her live up to the name."

Yazoo just laughed to himself. "As long as it doesn't try to."

"How bout, 'Kitty Two'." Kadaj exclaimed proudly, coming to a conclusion.

Loz cocked a brow at him. "But, Kitty is Kitty."

"But this one'll be Two."

"We can't have two Kitty's."

"Why not? He looks just like her."

Cid finally couldn't completely hide his laughter. "Then how bout ya call it 'Remnant'?"

Nobody, who understood the meaning behind that, seemed to be as amused as the pilot was, and he quickly appologized.

"How about 'Clone'?" Vincent finally suggested, after a little bit of thought.

"Alright, 'Clone' it is." Kadaj, seeming satisfied with not having to worry about it, set the kitten back down to play with his siblings.

"Wait." Loz searched around. "We're missing one."

"Oh no." Seph jumped up to his knees, helping him look.

"She's over here, boys." Vincent nudged the little white fuzzball, which was in the process of a forced bath by her mother.

"Oh good." Loz crawled over, trying to pull the kitten away. "Sorry, Kitty, we have to borrow her."

Kitty placed a paw over her kitten, in a futile attempt to make him put her back down.

Loz tossed the little ball of fluff into the air, and caught her. "You're the only one left, sweetness."

The kitten mewled at him, probably asking for him to not throw her again.

Vincent continued to stroke the defeated Kitty. "So what do you want to name her?"

"I dunno." Loz set the kitty down, watching her push into his touch as he ran a hand across her soft fur.

Seph pet her head. "She's really soft."

"And a lot fluffier than the other kittens."

Yazoo sniffed. "It's a little priss too."

"Then maybe we should name her 'Yazoo'." Cid commented. At least this time only Yazoo didn't find it funny.

"I got it!" Kadaj exclaimed, rather proud of himself for thinking of something.

Loz perked up. His brother actually wanted to name one. "Really? What?"

"Waffles."

Loz and Seph giggled at him. Even Vincent tried to stiffle a laugh. "Where did you get 'Waffles'?"

"Well." He prodded the kitten in the side until she fell over and bit at his finger. "I heard people name their cats 'Waffles'. So it was the only thing I could think of."

Cid threw his arms up in defeat. "Why the hell not? We gotta cat named 'Spot'. Why not a white cat named 'Waffles'?"

Kadaj spun the little kitten on her back as she continued to nip at his fingers. "Yay I named one."

"So it's settled." Loz said smiling. "Now we just need to get them all tags. Just like Kitty has."

"Loz." Vincent shook his head. "We're not keeping them."

"I know… but it's so the people that get them will know what to call them."

Cid shrugged. "Might as well… wouldn't want to confuse them, now would we?"

--

_AN: i've been conversing with Enide about names for the other kittens, and this' what i settled on. i just tried to think of some of the most aborab;y absurd names that you could give a kitten (and Tiddles is the name of my friends cats... it's just such a catty name that i had to use it)_

_i also have a habit of needing to name any kitten that's in my view... so yea =D_


	7. Hellraiser

_This one was actually supposed to come second in this thing... but i didn't have it fully worked out yet. i actually had this idea a little ways abck, befor ei knew knew how he'd gotten into the little family... so... yea_

--

Yazoo had set up a table in the den and was busying himself with folding clothes when he felt something tugging on his pants. He layed down the shirt in his hands and glanced down to see his newest baby brother pulling on the black denim of his pants.

The small child that used to be the brunt of his and his brothers' more current nightmares. It was strange to have him in the house. So close to them. It was no surprise that Loz enjoyed the idea of having yet another little brother, but it was strange that Kadaj accepted the delimma so easilly. Plus Vincent did say that he didn't remember all that he had done, even though some of his original self did seem to still be there, except maybe more… naïve. He supposed he could give the kid the benefit of the doubt and see how things played out.

The small child was staring off into the other room and didn't appear to be paying attention, but seemed to realize when he had his attention. Seph pointed into the room. "Yazoo, who's that man with Vincent?"

"Who?" He turned to look where he indicated and saw that Vincent was busy making dinner... but he definitely wasn't alone. The ever so helpful Cid was "helping" him.

Yazoo glanced down at the small reflection of himself, who was still pulling on his pant leg, cocking an eyebrow. He's been here for a few days now… how could he not know who Cid was? "Uh, that's Captain Highwind."

The small green eyes narrowed slightly. "But why is he always hanging around Vincent? He keeps touching him, and kissing him. Why does he do that?"

"Well." Yazoo looked back at his foster parents again, trying to think of a delicate way to explain. "They're married… it's what married people do."

Seph finally stopped pulling on his pants, looking up at him. "Well, he needs to stop it. He shouldn't be touching Vincent like that."

Now Yazoo was definitely confused. He kneeled down next to Seph, who seemed to be getting angrier the more he watched them. "Seph, I know it's kinda annoying sometimes, but there's nothing wrong with what they're doing."

"Yes there is!" He turned to his older brother, a hint of hatred in his eyes. "He shouldn't be touching my Vincent. He needs to stop!" With that the child darted off through the house, away from the scene of his anger.

Yazoo watched him for a little bit, trying to decifer what just happened. He stood, picking up one of Loz's pants. "Huh… that's gotta suck."

"What's gotta suck?" Kadaj leaned on the other side oif the table, resting his head on the pile of unfolded cloths.

"I was just thinking about little Seph there."

"Yea, I just saw him. He seemed to be upset about something, what was that about?"

"He wants Vincent."

"Ah." Kadaj glanced off into the kitchen. "I see."

"I was just thinking that it had to suck to have a 30 year old man's libido in a five year old body."

Kadaj couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "Ouch." He straightened up, still watching his parents who didn't seem to be paying any attention to the pot on the stove. "Hey, dinner's burning." He called, a hand cupped next to his mouth.

Vincent started, pushing Cid away and tried to fix the contents of the pot.

Kadaj shook his head, starting to help Yazoo fold the clothes. "Wonder if other kids have these kinds of problems with their parents?"

"Who knows? According to some others they just have a healthy sex drive."

Kadaj laughed again. "I've heard some of the things they do. There's nothing healthy about that."

"I suppose."

'Hey, who's is this?"

Yazoo looked up to see Kadaj holding up a shirt against him. It was a black button up shirt, with light blue eyes and spider web designs criss-crossed across it. He cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother. "It's mine."

Kadaj looked up at him. "Can I have it?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want it."

"Well, then." Yazoo snatched it out of his hands, proceeding to fold it. "You should've bought one when we went out."

xXx

After dinner they went to bed. (seems like the thing to do, right?) Since the fiasco with trying to give the three brothers their own rooms, little Seph was able to have a sepperate room to himself. He'd been living in the Valenwind household for little over a week, and more times than not just ended up crawling into bed with his brothers. He was scared to sleep alone. There was a small knot that seemed to form in his stomach whenever he did. Plus strange dreams of labs and fire that he couldn't figure out what caused them kept crawling into his head. Sometimes Vincent would enter his dreams but it was hardly ever a pleasant experience.

The events that woke him tonight was of some guy he'd never even met. A guy in a lab coat with dark hair and glasses. He seemed to be in his head a lot. Cutting into him, shoving needles through his skin. These events seemed so far away from him, yet still very real. Like it'd actually happened to him, but there was no way it could be possible.

Seph woke up, his body feeling cold. He clutched the moogle doll his big brother Loz bought for him, hoping it'd make his scary feelings go away. His hand clamped onto the little pink ball bobbing over the dolls head, holding it to his lips.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, sliding to the ground. The only sound to be heard was the small patting of his bare feet against the cold floor, as he made his way out and towards his brother's room. Seph was about to turn the handle, when he heard some noises coming from the room a few doors down. He knew this room to belong to Vincent and that other man that was always around him.

A small pain hit his chest as he made his way down towards the room. The silver haired child opened the door and peered in. "Vincent?"

A pair of red eyes shone at him through the darkness- as well as some rather annoyed blue ones. It was dark but he could see them perfectly. The man that was apparently named Cid was laying on top of Vincent, but the gunman didn't seem to be paying attention to him. "Is something wrong, Seph?"

Seph clamped tighter to the doll in his arms. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Vincent's eyes softened.

"No."

"Cid." Vincent scolded, sitting up to make him move away.

"Aw, come on, Vince. Ya really think that's a good idea? Why don't you go sleep with your brothers?"

Seph thought for a split second. What was the only reason he didn't sleep with them? "They're naked."

"Yea, well, so are we."

"You mean you are." Vincent stated, bringing himself to a full sitting position. He only had his shirt off, but was still wearing a pair of sweat pants. Vincent held up one end of the covers, holding a hand out to his son. "Come on, Seph."

Seph smiled, darting over towards Vincent, snuggling in close.

Cid just groaned, flopping onto his back, and mumbled something about 'ten minutes'.

Seph couldn't help but grin as he and Vincent settled down to sleep. He nestled into the warm chest, finally able to relax with Vincent's arms around him. With as sad as his dreams about Vincent were, most of them still had the beautiful gunman protecting him. Holding him in his warm arms and shielding him from the rest of the scariness of his dreams.

Seph was just beginning to drift off when he felt another arm circle around him, but it soon moved off to just hold Vincent. He looked up briefly to see Cid kiss Vincent on the side of his head. A small smile crossed Vincent's lips, and Seph felt his insides burn towards the pilot, and the arm sepperating him and Vincent. He was touching him again. Who did this guy think he was? It didn't matter anymore. This guy had to learn his place. Vincent was his, and he wasn't just going to stand by and let this man put his dirty hands all over him anymore.

xXx

His vision was pitch black. Nothing could be seen but those loving red eyes burning with tears. But the sounds invading his head were unbareable. The synicle laughter he typically heard when the doctor guy was in his dreams and Vincent's screams, penetrating his mind. He still couldn't see but felt the gunman's strong arms holding him. The same arms he'd grown so used to. To depend on to pull him through anything was being ripped away from him, as Vincent continued to scream- calling out to him. "I swear, Sephiroth, I'll come back to you!"

"NO, HOJO!!! He's my son, and I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"It'll be alright. We're going to make it."

"YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG!! I'LL COME BACK AND I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"

"I promise to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't let me go…. VINCENT NO!!!"

Seph woke up, his body shivering. Why did he keep seeing these things? It didn't make any sense. He could feel his eyes start to sting with the threat of tears, but he knew they wouldn't fall. He knew he'd be ok as long as he had Vincent here to protect him.

Seph tried to pull closer into his father's arms when he realized he was turned away from him. In fact, Vincent had moved away as well. He was shivering too. Scared as if he too had just had a bad dream… but he didn't want him to make the scaryness go away. He was seeking that Cid guy's arms to protect him.

The tears finally freed themselves, cutting across his cold skin. Just seeing them now made his chest hurt. He didn't understand why, but it did. Vincent was supposed to take care of him. To make his scary feelings go away. Why then did he need someone else to protect him?

Seph jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall to his brother's room. He threw open the door and stopped, staring over at the bed. They were all holding each other, as they lay there sleeping. There really was no one there. No one that would protect him from his fears. From his bad dreams.

They'd taken him into their home. Made him one of the family. Why is it no one seemed to want to take care of him? He didn't know anything outside of this farm house. He didn't know where these bad images came from. Did anybody ever try to protect him? If his dreams were right, then Vincent did at one point, but now he belonged to someone else. He no longer wanted to protect him. It wasn't fair.

Seph settled down next to the door and burried his face as he started to cry harder.

"Seph?"

He looked up, with hearing his name, to see Yazoo sitting up on the bed, in between his brothers. His cat-like emerald eyes gleamed at him through the dark room. "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Loz started to stir, his head falling towards him. Seph stood, rubbing his eyes. "I'm not crying."

Yazoo and Loz exchanged looks. "Well, whatever you're doing, let's see if we can make it stop." Loz said, holding his arms out to him. "Come here."

Seph hesitated slightly, before running over into his oldest brother's arms. Loz picked him up, and effortlessly turned him over to lay between him and Yazoo. He brushed the tears from his baby brother's face, both moving in to hold him. "Huh… guess you aren't crying."

"Did you have another bad dream?" He looked up to see Kadaj staring at him over Yazoo's shoulder.

Seph nodded, pulling in tighter to Loz.

Yazoo started stroking his hair. "Do you wanna tell us about it?"

Seph sniffed, rubbing his eye. He thought for a little bit then shook his head.

Kadaj pushed Yazoo's hair out of the way, and layed his chin against his neck. "You sure? It may make you feel better."

"We have bad dreams too." Loz stated. "It usually makes us feel better when we tell each other about it."

Seph just sniffed again, hiding his face. "It wasn't just a dream."

"Well then, what was it?" Yazoo asked, still twining his fingers through the silver strands.

Seph burried his face into Loz's chest, starting to cry again. "Vincent doesn't like me anymore."

The three remnants exchanged looks. That didn't make any sense. Out of all of them, Vincent was the ony one who didn't have any reserves about him being here.

Yazoo brushed his head to try and gently pull it back. "Why do you think that?"

Seph hicked, trying to talk through his sobs. "Because… because Vincent doesn't need me anymore. He doesn't want to-to protect me. He told me once that he loved me, and he'd always take care of me. But he doesn't anymore. He only loves that Cid guy now."

"I'm sure he still loves you." Said Loz.

Kadaj sat up. "He loves all of us."

"Yea. We're all family now."

Seph shook his head. "He can't do that. You can't love more than one person."

Yazoo pulled in closer to him. "I know it's difficult to understand, but it's different for us, than it is Cid. Vincent needs Cid to protect him just like you need him… and us."

Kadaj layed across Yazoo to hold his baby brother. "It's kinda like he needs Cid to make him strong enough to protect us." He settled in between him and Loz. Loz backed off, throwing his arm over all three of them.

Seph rubbed his eyes. He was tired, and crying didn't make it any better. "I don't get it."

xXx

Vincent stirred, as the morning sun shone through the window into his eyes. He felt Cid pull him closer, and kiss the gunman awake. "Mornin, Vince."

Vincent smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him back. His memory kicked back in and he recalled that Seph had come into his room last night. He turned over to see if the child was still asleep, only to find he wasn't there.

Vincent gasped, sitting up sharply, causing Cid to jump. "What is it?"

"Wasn't Seph in here last night?" He reached over the bed and found the moogle doll laying on the floor, before Cid could even answer.

Cid snorted. "Yea. Little punk interupted us."

"Well, then where is he, Cid?"

Cid shrugged. "Maybe he decided to go back into his room."

"We'll see." Vincent swung his legs out of bed, and darted out, grabbing his robe. He first went to Seph's room to see if Cid was right, and found that he wasn't… big surprise. The gunman then headed for the other room, which the older brother's occupied to see if he decided to room with them. He pushed open the door, to find this room empty as well.

Vincent backed out of the room, closing the door. "Hmm."

"Find him?" Cid was walking down the hall towards him, having put on a pair of pants, the moogle doll dangling in his hand.

"Not yet."

Cid slid his arms around Vincnt, kissing him on the neck. "Kid's probably just hanging out with his brothers. I'm sure he's alright."

Vincent sighed. "You're probably right. But I'd feel better if I was sure." With that Vincent drew back from him and headed for the stairs.

Cid groaned following him. "Y'know… I don't think the kid likes me."

"What? That's rediculous. Why wouldn't he like you?"

Cid shrugged. "I dunno. Kid just seems to keep givin me the stink eye, when he sees me." A bad feeling hit Cid in the pit of his stomach. He picked up his step, grasping Vincent's hand. "You sure he doesn't remember anything?"

Vincent shook his head. "There's no way he can."

They came down the stairs to see all four of the silver-haired children gathered around the table. Whether they'd been discussing something beforehand, it was difficult to tell. Kadaj stood up from the table. "Vincent, we need to talk to you about something."

Vincent's eyes widened on the comment. "What about?"

"We'll tell you in there." He started to push Vincent into the den, Yazoo and Loz following behind.

Cid scratched his head, looking after them. "What's that all about?" He glanced down at the small child staring at him, from the table. His little legs kicked under the table, fingers gripping the seat.

Cid diverted his gaze. The swing of his hand reminded him of the moogle doll clamped in his fist. "Oh yea." He held the doll out to Seph. "Ya left this in our room."

All motions from the child stopped, his eyes widening a bit. His eyes darted btween the doll and Cid, before reaching a hand out and taking it. He glanced down at the top of the dolls head, clutching it to his chest, holding the small pink ball to his lips.

A warm weight pushed against Cid's leg, complete with a meow. He looked down in time to see Kitty meow at him again, looking up at him. Her little kitty eyes pleaded as she rubbed his leg again and meowed.

"Alright." The pilot was abit relieved to have something to do. He made his way over to the pantry and pulled out the large bag of cat food. He opened it up, grabbed the cup inside the bag to scoop and dump it in the bowl. Kitty immediately put her head in and started eating, soon joined by her kittens, who recognized the sound of food.

Cid put the bag up and knelt down to pet the eating Kitty, mainly trying to avoid looking at those cold green eyes.

"He's too good for you, y'know."

Cid jumped, whipping around to Seph. He was still staring at him, continuing to clutch that silly doll. The kid didn't even look like he had said anything.

"What'd you just say?"

"I said, 'he's too good for you'."

Cid's fists clenched, stepping closer. "You mean Vincent?"

"Yes I do."

"And what makes you say that?" Cid forced himself to calm, taking a seat opposite him. He had conflicting efforts working on him here. The knowledge that this was Sephiroth, the greastest threat to their planet, continued to push on his mind… as did the fact that he was a child now.

"Well." Seph finally lowered the head of the moogle, though he still clutched it tightly to his chest, as if it were his only protection between him and the object of his hatred. "You're hairy and sweaty. You swear. You smoke, and you play in grease all day long. Not to mention your hands are really rough. You're just… gross. You don't deserve Vincent."

Cid slammed his hands down on the table, rising to his feet, and startling a few felines. "Listen, ya little twerp-"

"No you listen." Seph stood, the moogle dangling in his clenched fist. "Vincent loved me first. He's mine and you're never going to touch him again." He drew back a foot, kicking Cid sharply in the shin, Causing the pilot to cry out, falling to the ground.

Seph took off past him, on up the stairs.

Vincent and the other three ran back in. "What happened?"

Cid growled, floppin into a chair, still grasping his leg. "Told ya the little brat doesn't like me."

Kadaj held a hand out to Cid, as if proving something. "See?"

The door slamming upstairs caught Vincent's attention. "I see." His eyes narrowed slightly and he started up the stairs after him.

The three remnants settled back down at the table. Kadaj tried to stiffle his smile. "You alright,Captain?"

Cid propped his leg up on one of the chairs. He pulled his pant leg up to see a dark bruise already forming where he was kicked. "I'll be alright. Damn that kid kicks hard." It didn't take him much longer to figure out the boys seemed to find his pain amusing. 'What the hell is so funny?"

Yazoo was the first to completely surpress his laughter. "Well, Captain, you don't see the irony?"

Cid's face reddened with anger. He was already in pain, they didn' t need to mess with him. "No I don't. What the hell's so funny?"

'Well, I suppose 'irony' isn't quite the right word for it. What do you think, Kadaj?"

"More of an amusing twist dalloped with irony. Loz?"

"I think I'd just add a pinch ofhilarity, but I'd say your description was accurate."

You could nearly see the smoke spewing from Cid's ears. "What the hell are you three talking about!?"

Loz and Kadaj could no longer restrain their laughter, so Yazoo had to elaborate. "We're saying, that small child is jealous of you."

"Jealous?"

"Yes. Because you now hold Vincent's heart."

Cid hit the table, his face still red. "Then how is that so funny?"

Kadaj decided to respond to this one in a most delicate manner. "You got taken down by a five year old who wants your husband."

Cid rose sharply to his feet, as all three of them could no longer hold anything in. "You three have a twisted sense of humor."

"Guilty as charged." They all chimed as the pilot limped off in a huff, beginning to wonder why the hell he even wanted any of them.

xXx

Vincent pushed open the door to the remnants room, to see Seph sitting on the bed. He was facing the window, clutching the moogle to his chest.

The gunman sighed, walking over to take a seat on the bed next to him. The child turned his head away when Vincent looked over at him. "What's going on, Seph?"

Seph sniffed, playing with the ball on his doll's head. "Nothing."

"Well, then why did you hurt Cid?"

He just shrugged.

"Come on now." Vincent layed down on the bed to try and see his face. "There has to be a reason. I don't see you hurting someone without one… did Cid do or say anything to you?"

Seph hid his face in his moogle, shaking his head. The silver hairs fell in waves over the white fabric.

Vincent sat up, brushig the hairs aside. "Then why did you hurt him?" He spoke, keeping his voice low and gentle. From what his brothers just told him he couldn't afford to get angry with the fragile child. "That wasn't very nice."

When he didn't get another response, Vincent wrapped his arms around him, pulling the small frame into his lap. He let Seph cry into his chest, rocking him gently in his arms.

"Do you still love me?"

Vincent was caught a bit off guard by the question. He glanced down at the child in his arms, wondering why he thought other wise. "Of course I do."

Seph glanced up at him, rubbing his eye. "Then, what about Cid?"

"… What?"

"You told me once that you loved me. That you'd always be there to protect me. But-" He started crying harder, unable to stop his tears from falling. "But now you have Cid, and you don't want to anymore. You don't need me, you just need him."

A tight knot settled in the back of Vincent's throat. He started to fully understand why he was so upset, and also started to wonder howmuch of his true past this small child actually remembered. Vincent pulled the weeping form in tighter, rocking him again. "Aww, shh. I still need you. I need you both… and I love you both."

Seph shook his head, gripping onto the front of Vincent's robes. "But you can't do that."

"Sure I can." He nudged his head up to see those gleaming green eyes, sparking with sorrow. "Cid's my husband. I love him dearly, and I need him to take care of me. You're my son. You and your brothers. I love you all equally. It may be different for you all, but it's just as strong."

"But you loved me first, right?"

Vincent drew his legs in, balancing Seph of one of his knees. "I did, yes."

"Well, then why do you love Cid more?"

Vincent shook his head. "I don't love him more. It's just different."

"How so?"

"Well." Vincent thought for a bit, brushing away his son's tears. "It's kinda like… you love me… right?"

Seph nodded.

"And do you love your brothers?"

He took a little bit longer to respond to this, but nodded his head all the same. "Uh huh."

"And is it the same? Does your love for me feel the same as it does for them?"

Seph thought about this for a moment, resting his head against Vincent's chest. He listened to the gentle beating of his heart, as he continued to rock him gently in his arms. Was it the same? He looked to all four of them for protection. Vincent had brought him home to live with them. From the moment he saw him he felt like he would protect him, but his brothers were different. With them it was like finding a piece of himself. Like they were somehow a part of him, even though they'd never met. He looked to all of them for the same thing, but the feelings really weren't the same. "No."

Vincent smiled, trailing a hand through his hair. "Do you see now?"

"I think so. You love me, because I'm your son. And Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are a lot like me… right?"

Vincent thought for a bit. Guess that really was the reason. "Right. You're all special in your own way. And Cid and I love you all. We're both going to take care of you."

Seph glanced up at him. "But why do you love Cid?"

Vincent just smiled. "I guess it's because Cid taught me how to love again. He took care of me, and was the first person to not be afraid of me."

Seph hugged him. "I'm not scared of you." He sniffed again, feeling Vincent trace his fingers through his hair. "But you're not going to love me, the same way you do Cid… are you?"

Vincent's smile saddened. He shook his head. "No, I'm not. That wouldn't be very fair to Cid."

Seph looked back up at him. "Huh?"

Vincent traced a hand along the side of his face. "Well, each of you have your own special love. I can't love you the same way I love Cid, or he may get mad at me. And then I'd be sad… you don't want me to be sad, do you?

Seph shook his head. "No." He sat up straighter, taking Vincent's head in his hands, and brushed the hair away from his eyes. "I like it better when you smile. I don't ever want to make you sad."

"Exactly. And Cid makes me happy. So don't hurt him anymore… for me." Seph settled back down, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist. He still didn't think Cid should have him, but if it's what Vincent wanted, then it'd be ok. "Doe Cid hate me now?"

Vincent smiled, yea probably. "No, I don't think so. But I bet he is mad that you hurt him. Maybe you should go appologize. That may make him feel better."

"Ok." Seph slid from the bed. He grabbed Vincent's hand, pulling him along with him. The child held tight to Vincent's hand, clinging to the fabric of his robe. The motions seemed so familiar to him. He somehow remembered clinging to Vincent, and being so scared. But it didn't seem vivid enough… just a feeling. "So you won't ever let me get hurt?"

Vincent patted his shoulder. "Never." Never again. He started down the stairs, but stopped shortly when he realized Seph wasn't coming with him. He still had a hold of his hand, but had stopped on the top step. "What is it?"

"What if Hojo comes?"

Vincent's heart froze. Hojo? Did he really just say that? "How do you know that name?"

Seph felt a chill run through his body. That was the name of that mean man in his dreams. He thought it was all just a dream, but Vincent seemed to know him. Maybe it was all real. Was it real? He couldn't imagine how something so horrible could ever be real. Seph's body shook harder. He started to cry again, and fell to his knees. "He's in most of my dreams. He's always hurting me… and you. I didn't think he was real. How do you know him?"

Vincent fell onto the steps, throwing his arms around Seph. He pulled the trembling body tightly into him, whispering softly in his ar. "Shh, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok, now. Hojo's never going to come back. He's gone. You're brothers and I took care of him. He's never coming back. He's not going to hurt anyone ever again." Vincent could feel his own words forcing his tears. He remembered that Sephiroth had been through so much even when he was naturally this age. He didn't want to imagine what more had happened when he'd failed to save him. When he'd broken his promise and let them take him back to the labs. To think, all that life of turmoil was being thrown onto such a small fragile being. It was unbareable. "I won't let anyone take you away from me again. I'm going to protect you with everything I have." At least this time, he wasn't alone. He at least had someone to keep him strong enough to make these words real.

xXx

Cid was laying across the couch, with an icepack resting on his bruised shin. Why the hell did Vincent have to bring that little monster into their happy little family?

Hey, who ever said dysfuntion couldn't be happy?

But he knew it was a bad idea to have him in the house. He was just going to cause them all kinds of problems. The first chance he got, Cid was going to put his foot down. He'd tell Vincent that that little monster couldn't stay here anymore. He didn't care if he was a child now. He was still a danger, and he didn't care what any of them said, the little beast was going right out on his ass.

"Cid?"

The pilot was startled out of his internal rant by Vincent and Seph walking into the den. "Gah wh-what?"

"Seph has something he wants to tell you." Vincent nudged him forward. Seph fiddled with his fingers and looked up at Cid. His face was red and swollen, like he'd been crying. Did he really feel bad for this? Those short little arms swung around behind his back. "I'm sorry for kicking you earlier. And I'm sorry for what I said… you're not gross. You're very handsome and strong. I'm gonna make it better." He lifted up the icepack, kissing him on the large purple bruise he'd made. Seph stood up straight, fiddling with his fingers again. He looked down at Cid with those doeful green cat eyes. "Please don't hate me. I'll never do it again."

Cid just looked up at him, the corner of his lip twitching. He appologized? He was ready to throw this kid out, but then he had to go and do that. Cid's strong will broke against that sweet face and he felt like he was going to cry. But, yknow… this is Cid. "Ah, hell… how can I hate you?" He threw his arms out. "Come give daddy a hug, ya little monster."

Seph smiled, throwing himself over Cid and hugged him. Cid squeezed him tight. "Welcome to the family, Kid-o."

He let him go, and Seph ran over and threw his arms around Vincent's waist. "Can I go eat now?"

"Sure, go ahead."

The child ran out of the den, into the kitchen.

Vincent watched him till he was out of sight and sighed, then turned to Cid.

Cid's eyes softened when he got a good look at his husband. He'd been crying too. The pilot held his arms out again. "You wanna give daddy a hug too?"

Vincent smiled making his way over. He layed down against Cid's bare chest, making sure not to hit his leg. Cid drew him in tighter, tracing his fingers through his hair. "What happened up there?"

Vincent sighed. "It's so hard to imagine. I still remember Sephiroth when he was really this age. He was so small and fragile even then. He'd been through so much. And now, he's having to endure everything in his life all at such a tender age. He keeps having dreams and there's no way he can understand them. At least I know where all mine came from."

Cid could feel the warm tears falling against his chest. He squeezed Vincent, running his hands along his back. The callouses on his fingers catching on the delicate fabric.

"I don't know how much his nightmares have told him, but I hate to think what'll happen if he starts to truly remember any of it."

"I thought you said his memory was wiped?"

Vincent leaned up on his elbows, looking up at Cid. "I also said you can't truly get rid of anything that caused extreme emotions." He altered his gaze. "I had just forgotten that his entire life was so extreme."

Cid just smiled, brushing the black hairs from Vincent's face. "Well, guess we'll just have to replace that extreme badness with extreme goodness, then won't we? I've fixed the rest of this family, why not him?"

Vincent smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "You definitely are Mr. Fix-it."

"Damn right." He pulled the gunman up to better reach his lips. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's neck, looping his fingers in the short blonde hairs. Cid smiled. "Y'know what would really make me feel better?"

"What's that?"

"If we were able to finish what that little hellian interupted last night."

Vincent rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I suppose… since you're injured."

"I gotta bad boo-boo, baby."

"Alright." Vincent stood up, still holding his hand. "But only if you think you can withstand the pain."

"Oh I'll manage." Before he stood up, Cid pushed his shoulder into Vincent's stomach, and came up, holding the gunman over his shoulder like a rolled rug. He then started on up the stairs.

Vincent yelped with surprise, trying not to laugh. "I see your leg is feeling better."

Cid just laughed. "Hey, they say kisses can fix any boo-boo. It's a scientific fact."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about Seph's kiss?"

"Ya never know, Babe."

--

_AN: (wow, that was a long one) Aww... Jealous cuteness. Sephiroth is way too much fun to write as a child._


	8. Reunion: Chapter 1

The phone rang through the Valenwind household. Kadaj, Loz and Seph were outside helping Cid with the yard. Vincent was upstairs taking a shower. The only one in a prime position to answer it was Yazoo… but he was busy at the kitchen table – taking apart and cleaning his gun. And he didn't feel like bothering with such trivial things.

Seconds later, Vincent came down the stairs, just as it stopped ringing. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders, drying off his damp hair. He glanced to the now silent phone, then to the remnant sitting at the table. "Who was it?"

Yazoo mearly shrugged, running the rag in his hand, over the silver compartment of his gun.

"Why didn't you answer it, then?"

"It wasn't for me."

"How do you know?"

"Never is. Anyone who wants to talk to me is already here."

Vincent planted his fists on his hips. "You could've at least answered to see who it was for."

"Why?"

"So we'd know."

Yazoo held up a piece to better inspect it. "They'll call back."

"How do you know that?"

Yazoo finally looked up at him and smiled. "If they don't, then they're not worth talking to, right?" He turned his attention back to his work. "That's what the Captain always says."

"He only says that about leaving messages."

"Well, they didn't leave one, now did they?"

"That's because the answering machine is broken, and Cid hasn't gotten around to fixing it, yet."

"Well then… fuss at him."

Vincent was about to retaliate, when the phone started ringing again. He turned to it, not even seeing the middle remnant grinning at him again. "Told ya so."

Vincent glanced to Yazoo, then back to the phone, before lifting it off the reciever. He flipped his hair out of the way, and placed the phone to his ear. "Valenwind residence."

There was a pause on the other end.

Vincent's brow furrowed a bit. "Hello?"

"Is this… Vincent?"

Now it was the gunman's turn to pause. "Yes it is."

"And uh… Cid's there too… right?"

Vincent felt slightly uneasy. Why would someone be calling them and asking who lived here? "Yes… he is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Y-yea. I just had to make sure I had the right number. I ain't never heard your voice before."

"The right number for what?"

"Can I talk to Cid?"

"Not until you at least tell me who you are."

The man on the other end sighed deeply. As if preparing himself for something. "My name's Charles… I'm Cid's cousin."

Vincent's blood ran cold. Cousin? Why was he calling Cid? "What is this concerning?"

"Just let me talk to him."

"No." Vincent tried to avoid snapping, as much as he could. A fire burned in his stomach. He could remember the tears that still settled in his husband's eyes whenever he mentioned any members of his family… excluding Aunt Gracie that is. He'd even remembered mentioning Charles once. They'd been fairly close, until they decided Cid's sexual preferance was more important. "You tell me what this is concerning, then I'll see if he wants to talk to you."

Yazoo noted the golden flicker in Vincent's eyes and prepared himself to bolt at the first sign of fangs.

Charles sighed through the phone again. "His parent's anniversary is coming up. They've been married for forty years and the whole clan's getting together for a family reunion to celebrate… and Aunt Janis wants Cid to come."

The tension in Vincent's shoulders melted away. A reunion? And Cid's mother actually wanted him there? Vincent placed a hand over the phone. "Yazoo… go get Cid."

Still a bit frightened by his actions, Yazoo didn't question the demand, and bolted out the door calling for him.

"Of course." Charles continued. "You and the boys can come too. You are, after all… family."

Vincent's jaw nearly dropped to the floor with hearing that. What caused this change? Did they want to make amends for what they'd done to him?

The screen door creaked open, and Cid came in, followed in suit by three dirty children. They all flopped down in the chairs around the kitchen table, each expecting Vincent to scold them for doing so, while dirty, but he didn't even seem to acknowlegde they were there.

Cid brushed the dirt from his cloths, beaming brightly at his lover. "Who is it, babe?"

Vincent turned to him, licking his lips gently. He cupped a hand tighter over the phone and held it out to Cid. "It's… Charles."

Cid's body went stiff, his eyes slightly losing their sheen. "What the hell?"

Vincent pulled the phone back a bit. "You're parents fortieth anniversay is coming up… and their having a family reunion… your mother wants you there."

The four silver haired children watched Cid anxiously.

Those blue eyes widened, seeming as if they're going to tear. "They want… me…"

A slight smile teased the corners of Vincent's lips. He held the phone back out to Cid. Cid took it from his hand, and placed it to his ear. The wavering astonishment quickly turned to resentment as he yelled, "Fuck off, Charles!" And slammed the phone down.

His hands dropped down onto the counter, his breathing becoming harsher. Vincent placed a timid hand on his husband's shoulder. "Cid?"

With a geasture that was almost violent, Cid nudged him off and stormed up the stairs. Vincent caught a glimpse at his dirt covered children, then ran up after him.

The children watched until the last traces of Vincent were gone, then exchanged worried looks over the table. They hadn't ever known the pilot to be sad before. Angry, hyperactive, overprotective, sometimes even annoying, fit him much better. But never truly sad, and not once could they really remember Cid almost brought to tears.

xXx

Vincent knocked gently on the door to their bedroom, before entering. "Cid?"

He was a bit nervous to see Cid on the bed, assuming a position he himself often took. The normally confident Captain was laying on the bed, facing the wall, clutching a pillow to his chin.

Vincent slid onto the bed, kissing him lightly on the side of his head. "Chief?" He leaned over the somber form, tracing his fingers through the short blonde strands. "What's wrong, dear?"

Cid snorted in an almost laugh. "What's wrong?" He sniffed, wiping his nose on the pillow. "What the hell do you think is wrong!?"

Vincent drew back sharply, from the snap in his voice, soon proceeding to stroke his lover's hair. "It seems to me that they want to make amends." He tilted his head to try and see him better, moving the bangs aside. "I know it's hard, but maybe you should give them another chance. Isn't it something that your mother wants you there?"

"It's all bullshit, that's what it is."

"But, Cid-"

"No, Vince." Cid sat up, turning to fully face him. His eyes held a dark ring of red around them, and tears glinted off his cheeks. "It's not that simple. You grew up in a small family. You had a dad that loved you, and would do anything to make you happy. And he'd probably still love you, even if he found out you were gay. I don't have that luxury." The startle in Vincent's eyes made him stop. Cid breathed deep, to try and not raise his voice any higher than he already had. His frustration came out in waves over his face again. He bit back his trembling lip, turning away from Vincent, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Cid wiped furiously at his tears, burrying his eyes in his palms.

Vincent placed a hand on his hsoulder. "But, if your mother-"

"My mom never hated me." Cid drew in a shuddering breath, as his husband wrapped his arms around him. "I used to look up to my dad. Always wanted to be just like him… and I thought he loved me. But I found out how much that 'love' meant to him when he found out I was…" Cid sniffed again, and Vincent rubbed a hand across his back, as the blonde head fell down on his shoulder. "The bastard pretty much dissowned me right then and there. He kicked me out on my ass… it hurts when your own father calls you a 'dirty faggot'. But my mom-" He sobbed harder, clinging to his lover's waist. "My mom did nothing. She just sat there. Letting him say those horrible things to me. Letting him kick me out on my ass. Just staring with those dissapproving eyes. Looking at me like 'oh where did I go wrong'. It wasn't fucking fair. I was 16. I had no fucking place to go. So what? I liked guys. That's no reason for them to do this shit to me."

Vincent clung to the shaking form in his arms, feeling his own tears cutting across his cheek. He proceeded to stroke the pilot, rocking him in his arms. "They invited me and the boys too."

"What?" Cid looked up at him. "Why the hell would they do that?"

Vincent forced a smile. "Charles says it's because we're family."

"So what? You wanna go, or something?"

Vincent brushed the tears from his husband's eyes. "It doesn't matter what I want. If you don't think it's a good idea to go, then we won't. You've become an amazing and successful man, without their guidance… you don't need them… right?"

xXx

After a good nights rest, Cid came bounding down the stairs to meet the younger members of his family, who were gathered around the table eating breakfast. He tried to screw a smile onto his unsure features. "Start packing, boys… cause next week we're heading to a family reunion." And without another word, he went outback to tinker with something mechanical.

The three older children exchanged horrified looks, while the youngest continued to eat his ceriel swinging his little legs.

Yazoo was the first to speak. "Family reunion?"

"With Captain Highwind's family?" Loz inquired.

Kadaj's eyes narrowed. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Seph looked up at his brother, noting the darkening of their expressions as they all chimed. "More aunts."

--

_AN: this story idea was conceived through a series of events that included a plot bunny being fed to much, and devouring another plot bunny... also with people bitching, and something else that i'll leave for a surprise... enjoy anyway_


	9. Reunion: Chapter 2

"No… no… no …. No all wrong, no." Blurrs of cloths flew across the room as Cid went through the older boys luggage. "You can have some black, but not this fucking much." The three boys stood back, watching helplessly as their cloths piled onto the floor. Cid pulled out a pair of pants. "And absolutely no leather."

"What!?" Kadaj exclaimed, stirring up protests from all three.

"QUIET!" He threw the pants down onto the growing pile. Cid's temper seemed to be getting shorter as the reunion grew closer. "Look… my folks are old fashioned, down to Gaia people… they don't like leather cloths, and belive black's only for funerals."

Yazoo huffed, folding his arms. "Well, you haven't seen them in a while… maybe they changed."

Loz agreed.

"Just trust me, on this." Cid took a look back in the suitcases. "And what the hell is that?" He pulled out some kind of odd thing with tubes and a pump that looked like it needed to be plugged in. "I don't even want to know." He thrusted it toward them, before throwing it into the wall. "And no sex."

"What?" Yazoo screached. Loz clung to him. "Why not? If they except you being gay, then why not us?"

"Because it's not about being gay with you two, I don't think they can handle incest." Cid breathed to calm himself. "Look, my parents have a strict rule about this. When there's guests in the house, no one has sex. I'm even gonna have to restrain from Vincent while we're there."

"Oh, you poor things." Kadaj snorted, sarcastically. He was already forced into celebacy, because Cid refused to let Reno come along. Vincent's actions would be ok, because he understood civil society, and knew how much this meant to Cid. The children were going to be harder to pass, (though the little one could probably get away with more) he didn't want to think about that damn red-head if he came. "So, how long are we staying?"

Cid closed his eyes. "I called Charles back, and we're going to show up a couple days before the rest of them… so about a week."

"A WEEK!!?!!" All three screamed, clutching to each other. "We're stuck with a whole hord of relatives for a week!?"

"Without sex!?"

"Yes… and I expect ya'll to be on your best behavior. Do not talk about fighting, or sex or anything like that around them. Don't start any fights, or anything sexual with any of them."

They snorted at the comment. Cid knew they would, but it had to be said. "and above all… don't go through anyones stuff. I don't give a damn how curious you are. It's just rude."

"You're going through our stuff." Kadaj commented, looking smug. "You're being rude."

Cid's eyes narrowed. "I'm your father… I have special rights. Now, do it over. You don't want me to pack your bags for you." He started out the door.

"But you'll just go through our bags again."

Cid spun back around, just short of the door. "Yea, but make it to where I won't have to throw anything out."

Cid ventured to the next room, where Vincent was helping the smallest pack his bags, and threw his arms around his husband, from behind.

Vincent looked back at the crown of blonde hair.

"If I just kill them now, then I won't have to present them. The little one can pass for our son, right?" Seph looked up from where he was shoving his toys into a suitcase. Cid often referred to him as 'the little one' or 'squirt' and it was getting to be second nature to respond to it. "You can't kill my brothers."

Vincent continued to fold the cloths in his hands, placing them in the open bag in front of him. "He doesn't mean it. Even if Cid did have the heart to kill them, he'd die before he'd even get to hurt any of them."

"Not if I got Chaos for back-up."

"Chaos has grown fond of the children, Cid."

"Hi, Lozzy."

The two men turned to the door. Sure enough, Loz was standing in the doorway. His little brother jumping up into his arms. He easily settled him in the crook of his elbow. "Are we allowed to bring weapons?"

Vincent and Cid exchanged looks, but it was Vincent who answered. "You can, for emergencies only. You can't take them out unless we're attacked."

Loz sulked a bit. He was kinda looking forward to showing off his Duel Hound. "Alright." He left, to tell his brothers, still holding the small child in his arm.

Vincent sighed. "I think I just lost my helper."

Cid just grinned, pulling closer to him. "I can be your helper."

Vincent turned around to kiss him. "You can help by packing our stuff."

The grin turned to a pout. "But"

Vincent kissed him again. "No buts. Go." Ok… there was one but. He spun Cid around and patted him on said butt as he left. Cid grinned again, catching the kiss blown to him. "And tell Seph to get back in here."

"Will do."

On his way to his own room, Cid poked his head into the remnants'. "Hey, Squirt. Vincent wants ya back in there. And I said, no sex toys!"

"It's not a sex toy." Yazoo cried. "It's for my hair."

"Don't even try it, your hair doesn't take that shape."

xXx

The day they were supposed to arrive, the six Valenwinds hurried to load up the Highwind. Cid was throwing the bags into the cargo bay. Vincent wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging his neck. "You alright?"

Cid sighed, running a hand along the gloved arm. Vincent had taken off the golden claw, and stowed it away. Figured it'd be a bit too monsterous for the family to handle. If anyone asked, he was badly burned. "Not sure, yet. I'll know when we get there."

Vincent gave him a conforting squeeze, leaning over to kiss him. "We don't have to go, if you don't want to."

Cid shook his head. "I gotta know. I mean, it's my family… they gotta get over it eventually… right?"

Vincent smiled. "Right?"

"And if they're not, then I can always just say that you tricked me into thinking you were a woman."

The gunman slapped his husband in the arm, but couldn't deny the smile the comment brought to his lips.

Their children came trolling up with the last of their luggage.

One by one they handed them to Cid, and he chucked them into the cargo bay. Finally Loz came up, holding a small duffle bag. He timidly handed it to Cid, almost not wanting to let go. "Be careful with this one, Captain… it's… delicate."

Cid eyed him, suspiciously, taking the bag. What on Gaia could Loz have that qualifies as 'delicate'. It was then that he realized the bag seemed to be squirming. "What the hell do you have in here?"

He started to open it, when Loz yelled, "Don't open it."

Instead of opening it directly, Cid decided to shake it. To see if he could identify it by the noise. He sure could. The annoyed yowls from inside told him everything. Cid groaned, turning to Vincent. "He packed the fucking cats."

Loz's face flushed. "They wanted to come."

"How ya figure that?"

"Well… they kept climbing into my suitcase. What else could they've wanted?"

Vincent took the bag from Cid, and started down the ramp. "We can't take the kittens, Loz."

Loz ran after him. "But what's gonna happen to them? There won't be anyone here to take care of them."

"I've called Reeve. He's going to be here around four to take care of them. They'll be fine till then."

"Everybody on, I'm takin off." Cid called, waving to his family.

Loz turned back towards the airship, a pout formed on hs lips. Yazoo slid forward, wrapping his arms around his eldest brother's waist. "I told you it wouldn't work. Aww, Loz, don't cry."

Vincent was the last to run up the plank, having set the cats free inside the kitchen. He pushed the button, next to the door, to raise it, the wind from the propellors whipping his hair around his face.

"See, look. She wants to come." Loz had his nose pressed against the window, staring back at the house. Yazoo slid an arm around him, following his gaze. Sure enough, Kitty was staring out the kitchen window, watching the Highwind rise into the sky.

"Just as long as they don't eat Bun-Bun."

"Speaking of Bun-Bun." Vincent walked up next to them. "I'm starting to think I should've brought Capey along." The red cloth was in one of the higher windows, slapping at the pane.

"I doubt anyone could stand to see a cloth with a mind of it's own, Babe."

Vincent turned around as Cid walked into the room. "She would've stayed in the Highwind. Wait a minute… you're letting Kadaj drive?"

Cid shrugged. "Kid handles my baby pretty well." He grinned, sliding his hands around Vincent's waist. "Which leaves my hands free to handle my other baby."

Vincent smiled, leaning back into the embrace. His hands ran over Cid's arms. "Oh, so I'm the 'other baby' now am I?"

Cid chuckled. "Damn right."

Vincent smacked him again, turning around to kiss him.

"Mm, but y'know somethin, Vince?"

Vincent's forehead fell against his. "What?"

"I gotta force you outta leather more often… cuz your ass looks amazing in those jeans."

--

_AN: remember i said that the plot bunny ate two others... well this part of it was originally gonna just be Vincent and Cid going to meet his family, but the enide had to throw Aunt Gracie to the mix of Famliy Bliss, so it became a FB story... which eventually lead to it's consumption... go figure_


	10. Reunion: Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?" Kadaj called, from where he was sitting at one of the computers, his head resting heavily in his hands. He got bored with driving, long ago, and passed the wheel on to Cid.

Cid groaned. "Will you stop asking that?"

Yazoo was vaguely amusing himself with drawing on a sleeping Loz's face. "But it feels like we've been flying for years."

Vincent scoffed. "Don't exaggerate." Even so, he leaned over Cid's shoulder, whispering in his ear. "Seriously, Chief, are you taking the scenic route?"

Seph, who was sitting nearby, watching his legs swinging through the railing, started giggling.

"Will everyone just relax, we're almost there."

Finally, the Highwind settled down in the outskirts of Trecht. A small town along the edge of a forest, sort of out in the middle of nowhere.

The boys started to unload the airship, piling the supplies on the back of their bikes.

Yazoo and Kadaj laughed openly as Cid started to lead the two Chocobo from the hanger. "Are you two really going to ride those things?" Yazoo managed, as Loz finished securing the knot to the back of his bike.

Cid scoffed, sliding a saddle onto the Golden bird's back. "You boys have your transportation, and these are ours."

Kadaj threw a leg over his bike, smirking. "Do you really think those stupid birds can keep up with our rides?"

"Don't let this old bird fool ya. She's a lot faster than you think."

Kadaj gave the bird's scrawny legs a snide look. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Now boys." Vincent chimed, settling Seph atop the black Chocobo. "This isn't a race."

"I beg to differ." Snorted Yazoo, kick starting his bike. "You're just saying that because you know you're going to lose."

Vincent just rolled his eyes. "You're not going to bait me into-"

"You're on, ya little punk." Cid snorted, pulling Kiwi up alined with the three bikes. "I'll show ya that you don't always need all that fancy crap for speed."

Vincent stared at his husband in confusion, for a bit. He wasn't truly sure if he had heard him right. Did Cid just support something other than technology?

"Bring it on, Gramps." Kadaj jeered, readying to take off.

"You better watch it, Kid."

"Now, hold on, Cid." Vincent turned Keri to make his way over. "You're the adult here. Don't stoop to their-" Before he could even reach them, the four riders had taken off, leaving a cloud of dust to completely consume Vincent and Seph. Keri warked in alarm, flapping her wings at the dust. She finally settled down, about the time the dust cleared, Vincent staring off at the retreating cloud. "-level." He snorted, blowing a lock of hair from his face.

Seph sputtered at the remaining dirt, then folded his arms in a huff that seemed a little mature for his size. "Ruffians."

"Tell me about it."

xXx

The four riders were relatively well matched for a while, Yazoo soon pulling ahead a bit.

Loz grinned determinedly. His feet kicked down on the ignition, twisting the handles to pick up speed, until he was somewhere between his brothers.

Cid was lagging behind, much to his disappointment. He loved having opportunities to school these young whipper snappers. "Come on, girl." He pleaded with the Chocobo. "I know you can run faster than this. Don't let those kids show you up."

"Wark."

"No back talk, soldier. If ya beat em, I'll give ya a whole bushel of fresh greens."

"Wark?"

"With some choconuts thrown in." Cid finished in a snide whisper.

"WARK!" Kiwi actually skipped, then bolted forward, when she hit the ground, nearly dislodging her rider.

Cid laughed as they closed in on the boys. "Yea, that's my girl."

There were protests of disbelief from the remnants, and Cid just jeered back at them. "It's better this way, y'know. It's not like you three even know where you're going."

Kadaj growled, his eyes narrowing on their father. He called back to his brother, and they picked up speed, racing after Cid.

Cid jeered, urging Kiwi to pick up speed. Those damn bikes were a lot faster than he thought they'd be. "Ya don't get the greens, if you lose."

Kiwi actually growled, picking up her pace.

Trecht came into view, off in the distance. The Highwind household was actually located in the woods, past the town. Respectfully, it would be a good idea to go around the village, and enter the woods that way... though this is not the case when you're racing.

The four riders were closing in on the entrance to the town. It was a small gate, which would have to bottle neck the group, potentially deciding the winner. Cid and Kadaj glanced over at each other, both realizing this at the same time. A snide sneer spread across Kadaj's face, and he swerved a bit, as if to run into Cid. Kiwi warked in shock, flapping her wings, but getting his point.

It took Cid a bit to calm her down, by then the boys had whizzed into the town. Cid swore loudly, urging her on in.

Many people shrieked, jumping out of the way, as they whizzed through the central street. It wasn't a very large town, but there was a sort of stone structure in the center, which they had to swerve around. Fortunately, they missed it, which was good because they didn't need any further damage to this poor town.

Soon, they hit the end, racing off into the woods. Cid caught up with them soon enough, finding he had an easier time weaving in and out of the trees on his mount, than the boys did. There was a small house, close into the woods, coming clearer into view. "Slow down, boys. We don't need to wreck the house."

The remnants sneered, not wanting to try and give Cid a chance to win. The four closed in on their destination, skidding to a halt in another cloud of debris. Once the new cloud of dust cleared, the boys were already arguing about who won.

Cid scoffed. "Fat chance. My bird wiped the forest floor with ya all. You just don't want to admit it."

"Nuh uh, we left you in the dust."

"You also cheated. Bumpin me like that, you tryin ta kill me?"

"Course not, Captain." Kadaj smirked, climbing from the bike.

As they continued to argue, a few heads poked out of the door, eying the newcomers in question. Shortly, however, everything went quiet. There was a very ominous aura looming in on the small group. All eyes swiveled around to see a dark figure coming though the woods. The pressure grew as Vincent closed in on them. He brought the Chocobo to a halt, not bothering to look at any of them.

He climbed down, helping Seph from Keri's back. Even the bird was spooked, though the brunt of her unease diminished when those blazing red eyes turned to his family. A group shudder ran through their bodies, the silence thickening.

Seph clung onto Vincent's coat, grinning viciously to his brothers. "Ooh, you're gonna get it."

Vincent folded his arms across his chest. "Seph, would you please take the luggage from Keri?"

"Ok."

Slowly, Vincent started to walk towards his children, increasing the tension. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a steadying breath. "Boys, do you notice something missing?"

They stood at attention, casting sideways glances to each other, a bit confused both by what he meant, and that their father figure still had red eyes behind that anger. "I-I don't-" Kadaj started, then flinched when Vincent's hand snapped out. He was half expecting him to hit one of them, but instead he pointed directly towards their bikes. "Take a good look."

They stared at the three bikes, but couldn't for the life of them figure out what he meant. Their bikes were fully intact, it didn't seem like they had lost any... all three froze, the truth seeming to hit them at the same time. "Uh." Loz raised a timid hand, like a child in class. "The-the um... lugg-"

"That's right." Vincent's eyes blazed, stepping into them. "I don't know what was going through your minds, but there is no excuse for you to act like a bunch of crazed hoodlums. We have taught you better. This is not a good way for this family to make an impression." No one dared say anything, more scared by the fact that Vincent was not yelling, but giving them that stern snappish disapproving tone. His hand thrust back towards the village. "Our luggage, as well as it's contents is strewn across the fields. Now, I want you three to go back and collect every bit of it, and apologize to the people in that village. I'll decide your punishment when you return, do you understand me?"

Their eyes shifted to the ground. When they didn't respond, Vincent growled, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." They mumbled and started for their bikes.

"You will walk." Vincent snapped, not even bothering to look back at them. "It's the only way I can make sure you don't cause any further problems."

They grumbled, but did as they were told, heads hung low.

When they were out of sight, Vincent sighed, trying to calm his nerves. "As for you." Instantly, he whipped around to Cid, who was trying to sneak away. Cid froze, standing at attention.

"I can't even begin to express how disappointed I am with you." Vincent snarled, closing in on him. "You are supposed to be the adult here. You are to set an example for those boys, not egging them on into acting like wild children."

"Yea, but they-"

"I don't care what they did. You can't let them drag you down to their level." His hand snapped back after the boys. "You're going to supervise. Against my better judgment, of your previous actions, I'm trusting you to make sure they get done what they are supposed to, without further incident."

Not wishing to anger his love any further, Cid hung his head, and followed after the boys. "Yes, Dear."

Vincent sighed in aggravation, rubbing at a dull throb in his head.

"Well, look who's finally starting to blossom."

The tension dulled a bit, as Vincent turned towards the voice and smiled. "Hello, Aunt Gracie."

A short woman, with thin graying hair, and a very broad smile walked up to him ignoring the fear that everyone else had. She pulled Vincent into a hug, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Hey, Shoog. It's good to see you boys again." She pulled back, smiling broadly. "You're certainly getting the hang of this parenting thing." She laughed, patting him on the arm.

Vincent chuckled, uncertain, running a hand through his hair. "I just can't believe them sometimes."

"Those boys definitely keep you on your toes, huh?"

"They do that."

Gracie started messing with Vincent's hair. "Say now. I thought you just had it tied back. What happened?"

"Oh. It was getting in the way. I cut it some time ago."

"It looks nice, Dear."

Vincent flushed, tucking the hair behind his ear. "Thank you."

Gracie seemed to have just noticed the pair of green eyes gleaming at her from behind the black bird. Her own eyes lit up, moving around to get a better look at him. "Oh, now who's this?"

She moved around to try and see him, but Seph yelped, running around the other side of Keri to get to Vincent. He clung to the ex-Turk's leg, hiding his face in his pants.

This reaction didn't seem to perturb her at all. On the contrary, she seemed to find it adorable. "Aww, how sweet, he's shy." She stepped closer, giving Vincent a snide smile. "I'll bet he gets that from you."

"I suppose."

Bending over, to try and make eye contact, Gracie gave Seph one of the sweetest smiles she could muster, which was still rather warming. "Hi Sweety. I'm your Aunt Gracie. Can you come out and say, hi?"

Seph whimpered, hiding further into Vincent's leg.

"Come on, now. It's ok." Vincent crooned, kneeling down to pull the small child in front of him. "Aunt Gracie, this is Seph. Say hi, Seph."

"Hi." He squeaked, staring at his twisted fingers.

"You are simply precious. Can I get a hug, kiddo?" She held her arms out, and Seph pulled back into Vincent.

Vincent laughed lightly, drawing him into his arms. "That might be a while."

"I see. He really does take after you, huh?" She straightened up. "I'm getting a hug before you leave. Come on, and meet the rest of the family. Well, some of it."

Gracie helped him carry the baggage and lead the way inside.

Everyone had retreated back into the house, as Vincent approached, still terrified of Vincent's earlier rage fit. There were three other people sitting in the den, watching him silently as he walked in. "Hi, um." Vincent's face flushed, bowing to the group. "I'm sorry about that, back there. They're really better behaved than that."

"Since when?" Seph snorted, and Vincent nudged his arm.

"Take these to the guest room, Dear." Gracie began, handing the suitcase to a dark blonde man, standing next to the door to the kitchen. He did as he was told, rushing up the stairs. "Everyone." She began, giving him a squeeze. "This is Vincent, and this little darling is Seph."

Vincent felt his face burning against their stares, finding he was falling back to the same level as the shy child clinging to his hand. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to send Cid away.

"Vincent- come on, Dear- this is my daughter, Jenna." She motioned to a young woman, probably in her late 20s, who liked like she was trying her best not to show how terrified she still was. "Hi."

"And this is Janis."

Vincent's eyes immediately snapped at hearing the name of Cid's mother. She seemed to be in rather good shape, for her age, but there was a wear in her eyes that showed her true age. The once blonde sheen in her shoulder length hair had long since grayed, but when she stood to greet him, the smile gleamed in her eyes in a way he knew so well in his husband's gaze. Janis moved forward, reaching out to shake his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Gracie has told me so much about you." Her gaze fixed on him, taking on a note of uncertainty. "You look very familiar. Have we met?"

Vincent's face flushed deeper. "I um, don't believe so."

Her eyes flicked between Vincent and Seph. She must have resolved an answer, because she backed up laughing. "You're right. The man I met would be much older, than you." She waved a hand, starting into the kitchen. "Why don't you two come on in here. I made tea."

Seph glanced up at Vincent, tugging his hand. "Have you met her before?"

"Shush."

They started after her, when the man from before came back down the stairs. He seemed to steel himself, shaking Vincent's hand tightly. "Good to finally meet ya, face-ta-face. I'm Charles."

"Oh." Vincent gave him his full attention, actually looking at him. It was kinda unnerving how much this guy actually looked like Cid. His hair was darker, and his eyes were brown, but they could easily be twins. He kinda wondered if their personalities were similar as well.

Charles lifted Vincent's hand over his head, looking him over. "Damn, you're pretty. Cid's a lucky man." He chuckled. "Hell, I'd turn for you."

Vincent's cheeks turned a deep red, but he couldn't help but smile. Definitely similar.

Gracie sneered, snapping Charles by the ear. "You watch your tongue, young man. There's no call for that kinda talk."

"Ow, ow, ow. Sorry, Ma. I was just jokin. Ow, let go."

Vincent smiled, following them into the kitchen. He had an inclination that he might actually be alright with these people. Given the initial exposure with his dear pilot.

##

_AN: Holy! Is this one still living? The hiatus mainly started cause the plot kept going through a bunch of re-writes, but I think I've finally settled on something that could work. WOO HOO! The last time I tried writing this chapter, I wasn't really liking it. I definitely liked this better, making Vincent go into mega-mommy mode AKA: my mom. And just cause, Lil Sephy was channeling me. Any time my brothers were in trouble, I was sitting back laughing at them. MWAHAHA_


	11. Reunion: Chapter 4

The sun had set, and Janis and Gracie were busying themselves with preparing dinner, by the time the boys had returned from their appointed task. Vincent had offered to help them, but they insisted he had to rest, after his journey. Jenna had begun to warm up to him, and she and Charles were talking animatedly with him. The conversation was mostly one sided, but Vincent didn't mind. He enjoyed letting them talk, and hearing their family stories. They seemed well rehearsed, and the couple was probably just happy to have a fresh ear to listen.

The boys trudged into the den, and dropped the luggage on the floor. Vincent's soft expression narrowed upon their entry. "You will wash all of the clothes, and repay them for the water used." He grinned. "Sound fair to you, Mrs. Highwind?"

Janis laughed softly. "Sounds good to me. I like the way you think, Hon."

Each of them deflated, though considering how angry he was, it could be worse. Kadaj spoke up first. "Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's fine. Get cleaned up, and get ready for dinner."

They barely had any time to trudge off, when Charles leaped from his chair, and made his way over to them. "Hey, boys. Name's Charles, And uh... let me guess... Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz. Right?"

They exchanged confused looks at how he could actually know them. Despite their confusion, they forced a smile, considering that they'd have to get used to grinning and bearing it sooner or later. "Pleased to meet you." They croaked in unison.

Charles just laughed. "Come on, boys. I'll show ya to your room." He scooped up the luggage, starting up the stairs. "I'm afraid we're low on space, so I hope you don't mind sharin a room."

The boys couldn't help but snort at the insinuation.

Jenna laughed, while Seph jumped up and followed his brothers. "Seems like you're all quite shy."

Vincent smiled. "Yes, seems like the only open one, in this family, is Cid." It was then, that something occurred to him. "Boys, where's Cid?"

"Outside somewhere."

Vincent glanced back at the door, setting his cup down. Figuring he knew why, he made his way outside.

Cid was in the back of the house, where they had tied up the two birds. He was sitting on the ground, stroking the golden head laying in his lap.

Keri warked as he approached, moving closer to rub her head against his shoulder. Vincent scratched the bird's head, but didn't give her much more notice than that, as he walked over to Cid. "What are you doing out here, Chief?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Cid asked, not looking up.

Vincent smirked, crossing his arms. "I'm still annoyed, yes, but that doesn't give you good reason to hide out here."

"I'm not hiding."

"Could have fooled me?" Vincent pulled off his jacket, and slid it over Cid's shoulders. He held a hand on his back, kneeling next to him. "Why don't you come on inside, then? It's getting cold out here."

Cid sighed, finally looking up at his husband. "What's the situation in there?"

"Better than you think. You're family is really nice."

Cid still seemed a bit unsure. "Eh. I don't know if I'm ready to face any of them."

"Then why did you come?"

"What?"

Vincent smiled at him, pulling him closer. "Cid, you can't keep running away from your past. Sooner or later, it will catch up to you."

"Hmph, you would know, right?"

"I do. And when it catches you, you have to face it head on. You can't hide from them forever, or else coming all this way will be a waste."

Cid sighed. "You're right, of course." He added with a slight sneer. "But... I can still be scared."

"This is true, but you don't have to do it alone." Vincent stated, standing up. He smiled down at his husband, offering a hand down to him. "Let me be your strength"

Cid stared up at him in shock. This seemed a little too familiar, though possibly a bit backwards. Cid couldn't help but laugh at the situation as he took Vincent's hand and let him pull him to his feet. He pulled off the coat, and threw it back over Vincent's shoulders. "I love ya, Vince."

Vincent grinned rather smugly. "I know."

As they started to approach the door, Cid stopped. Vincent looked back, his hand on the door nob. "You ok, Chief."

"Yea." He gasped, squeezing Vincent's hand. "Yea, just do it."

Not giving him anymore time to hesitate, Vincent wrenched open the door, and pulled the pilot inside.

Cid froze, staring wide eyed at his mother, who had turned around upon hearing the door open. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Cid?"

Cid smiled weakly, not too sure what to think. "H-hi, Ma."

Before had time ti fully take in the situation, Janis ran over, and threw her arms around Cid's neck, having to stand on her toes to reach him. "Oh, my boy, I've missed you."

"You-you have?"

"Of course I have. You're still my baby, no matter how big you get." She sobbed, pulling back to look him over. "And you've definitely grown into a fine man."

Cid couldn't seem to help his grin, tears spilling from his eyes.

"I've heard of the things you've accomplished. I'm so proud of you, and I'm so sorry, for what happened." She cried harder, pulling Cid back into her arms. "I love you, Cid."

Cid hugged her back, completely breaking down. "I love you too, Ma."

Vincent's smile spread further, watching the two of them. There was even numerous green eyes glinting at them, from the kitchen. His smile faded, however once his eyes landed on a figure peering out, from the overhanging balcony. A short, broad man, who bore a striking resemblance to his lover, was watching them. However, there was none of the tenderness in his gaze. On the contrary, he was looming over them with a rather angry glare in his eyes. He took full note of Vincent noticing him, his glare deepening, before he moved back, out of sight.

The anger in his gaze, sent a chill through Vincent's nerves countering the warmth he had just witnessed. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"Vince, what cha lookin' at?"

Vincent turned back to his red-faced husband, who had been led to sit down to dinner. With one last glance upwards, Vincent screwed on his best smile, and headed after them. "Nothing, just admiring the interior. This really is a beautiful home, Mrs. Highwind."

"Anytime I hear someone say, 'Mrs. Highwind' I look around for my mother-in-law." She corrected, pulling a roast from the oven. "You can either call me Janis or Mom." The roast fell onto the table, her eyes flicking towards Vincent expectantly.

Vincent settled down next to Cid, his face burning a deep red, for some reason. "O-of course, (Mrs.) Janis." He had to suppress the need to say 'Mrs', seeing as the inability to do so has completely gone against his upbringing to show respect to someone he barely even knew. On top of that, it didn't quite feel right to call her 'Mom'. His own mother had died so long ago, that he never got used to calling anyone such a name. It seemed logical that he'd want to, but somehow, it was extremely difficult.

Mrs. Highwind didn't seem too thrilled with his choice of name, but let it slide, finishing up the potatoes.

Cid noted the blush in his husband's cheeks, and brushed his arm. "You ok?"

Vincent just shook his head, waving off the problem.

"Oh don't worry about him, Janny." Aunt Gracie chirped, settling into the chair next to Vincent. An arm flew around his shoulders, giving him a comforting squeeze. "It took me numerous visits to get this boy to call me Auntie."

Vincent grinned. "Which I still don't entirely do."

Cid laughed, propping his head on his hand as he eyed his husband with a sly grin. "Even longer to get him ta stop callin me 'Highwind'."

Before Vincent could retaliate Janis smacked her son on the arm, with a spoon. "Elbow off the table. You're setting a bad example, for these boys."

The four boys, in question, snickered at him getting scolded. Even Vincent laughed. "I've been telling him the same thing."

xXx

"It's perfectly fine with me, if you two share a bed." Janis stated plainly, pulling out the sleeper-sofa. "You are married, after all."

Considering the party did arrive rather late, after dinner, the small group reconvened in the Den to start discussing sleeping arrangements.

"Are you sure?" Vincent inquired, assisting her in making the bed with the blanket set Aunt Gracie dragged out for them. "I wouldn't want to start any stir." She may or may not have missed the slight flick of his gaze, back towards the upper landing.

"Of course. It's not as though you're a couple of horny teenagers. I trust you boys to behave yourself." She may have been acting as though she was ok with the merger, but there was still a slight unease, possibly a hint of disapproval, with the situation. However, it was unclear if these were her feelings, or her husband's reflected through her.

She finished making the bed, standing back to admire her work. "I hope this is alright. I would offer you our room, but I'm afraid that's-" She stalled a bit, and this time it was Vincent's turn to catch her upward glance. "Not possible."

Vincent waved off the notion. "Oh no, this is perfectly fine. Perhaps being in the middle of the main room, will help get this one up." He smirked, gesturing back towards Cid.

Janis laughed lightly, glancing over towards her son. "Well, if you're sure. Good-night, then." She gave Cid a quick peck on the cheek, then turned to do the same to Vincent. "You boys too." She added rushing the children up the stairs. "You gotta make sure to get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow you're all gonna help with set-up."

xXx

Over the next couple of days, the Valenwind family had been roped into preparations for the oncoming event. Apparently a Highwind family reunion wasn't just a get together. There was a whole series of events, and even an obstacle course that's been a tradition since before Cid was born. Of course, this year, the last night was to be a main focus on the happy couple being married for so long. It was strange having to remember the central focus for this year's reunion, considering none of them had seen hide nor hair of Cid's father. The infamous Sal Highwind. Course Gracie had been keeping everyone busy enough where they didn't truly notice this, but it wasn't fooling anyone. Course, Vincent was mainly made aware of the lack of fatherhood, from seeing his husband was failing to show he hadn't noticed.

Later that night, the family had gathered around the table for dinner. They were actually letting Vincent help. Loz was doing a bit better since he discovered they had a cat. A rather large, long haired tabby, named Furball, who most likely had a bit of coon in him. Course, this cat seemed very protective of him momma, (Namely Janis) and didn't seem to like these intruders, in his house. Kadaj and Yazoo were mainly getting along with their mutual annoyance with this place. Seph was doing a much better job at getting to know the little bit of family, than his brothers. Course, this was mainly for him being fascinated with the small kicks coming from Jenna's swollen stomach. She was deep into her second trimester, and loving every moment of it. It was a bit unnerving that she hadn't gained as much weight as she thought, but the doctor assured her that it was fine as long as the baby was moving, and moving that little bugger was.

Course, when they started talking about babies, Gracie and Janis both went deep into talks of their sons, when they were kids. Vincent was greatly enjoying hearing how much of a trouble maker his dear Cid was, especially partnered with Charles. Course, Separately Cid was the more down to Gaia one. Always sitting in his room, with his model planes, and bouncing around his room, pretending he was flying. Then, they'd prove how bad an influence Charles was, when he'd talk Cid into jumping off a cliff into the ravine, or throwing stuff at cars on the freeway.

The stories started to recede in years, until they were going on and on about how sweet their little boys were as babies. Apparently Cid was smart, even back then. Taking no time at all to figure out which shaped blocks went into what holes. Building such interesting contraptions from Play-doe and Lincoln Logs. They never knew what they were, but he did, and that was all that mattered. Apparently, he never even had to crawl. Cid just went from that awkward bobbing stage, straight to walking. She went on and on about how proud she was.

"But y'know what I've been thinking about lately?" Janis continued, as she set the table. She sat down, folding her hands under her chin in remembrance.

Kadaj and Yazoo rolled their eyes into each other, mumbling, "I'm sure you'll tell us."

"I remember the day Cid was born." Her eyes flicked up to Cid. "It's funny. I've been thinking about it ever since I first saw you."

Vincent's face instantly reddened, and Cid couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yea." Gracie chimed in. "Didn't you mention something about not making it to the hospital." She waved a hand, settling on the chair next to her. "And this handsome Turk assisted you, in the birth." Her eyes flicked mischievously towards the ex-Turk, and Cid snorted in his cocoa. Vincent smacked his husband in the back of the head, and even their children started laughing, suddenly taking interest.

"So." Kadaj began, smirking towards his foster father. "Did you ever catch this 'handsome Turk's' name?" Vincent's eyes narrowed on him, in warning.

Janis sighed. "I wish I had. The only thing I really remember, about him, is his eyes." Lost in thought, she failed to notice Gracie, and the remnants glancing towards Vincent, who was pointedly busying himself with stirring the gravy, on the table. "They were the most unusual color."

"Oh really." Yazoo snickered. "What color were they?"

"Yaz." Vincent growled.

"They were red." It was then that she glanced over towards Vincent. "Y'know, maybe that's why you make me think of it."

"What?" Vincent started, trying desperately to keep the blush from his cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"You look a lot like him. You could be his son."

Now Cid did start laughing. "Yea, maybe, Ma." He glanced over at his husband. "What a small world, huh?"

"Yea, small." Vincent grimaced. "Though, I'm afraid, my father never mentioned anything about delivering a baby. Perhaps it's a coincidence."

"I suppose." Janis stared off in thought again, missing that Vincent, Charles and Jenna were the only other ones not amused by something.

Vincent cleared his throat, standing up. "Excuse me, for a moment."

Ignoring the inquiries of his destination, from his sons, Vincent ascended the stairs, acting as though he was going to the restroom. Once he was out of ear or eye shot, Vincent fell against the wall, rubbing a knot in his forehead. He smiled, despite his irritation. Of course she wouldn't forget that.

Vincent's attention was drawn to the sound of a flushing toilet, and a door opening off to his left. He stood up straight, watching as the original gene-pool for his husband stepped out. Sal seemed shocked to see him at first, then his eyes narrowed. His hands dug deep into his pockets, slouching in a way that Cid usually tried when he was mad, but this anger dug deeper than anything the pilot could have mustered. He turned, and started to head for his room.

"We've just sat down to dinner, Mr. Highwind. If you'd like to join us."

Sal snorted. "I'm not hungry."

"You must be hungry." Vincent stated, making his way closer. "I haven't seen you eat anything all day."

Seeing as how Vincent was too close for his liking, Sal spun around and glared at him. "Look, Nancy-"

"Oh, that's right, we haven't been properly introduced." Vincent smiled pleasantly, ignoring the venom shooting at him. "My name's Vincent. I'm your new son."

"Yea, sure you are."

"Oh yes, I am. Cid and I have been married almost six years, now. It's a shame you couldn't come to the wedding."

"Look, Valorie."

"Vincent." He corrected kindly, still keeping that sweet smile plastered on his face.

"Fine, Vincent." He growled, finally turning on him. "You can cut the nice guy act. I don't care how much you try to convince me, it's not going to make me like you."

Sal snubbed him, his hand laying on the handle. As he started to open the door, Vincent's hand snapped to the door, holding it closed. "I don't want you to like me." He spoke in a low growl, cutting off any retaliation his father-in-law could come up with. A pair of red eyes glowed up at him, before Vincent finally stood up straight, any sense of feigning nice dissolved. "I've sat through numerous hours of Cid telling me about how amazing his father is. About how much he would like for you to finally accept him again, and I want to see if you can at least give your son that much."

Sal was a bit caught off guard, by the sudden change in demeanor, then brought back his glare. "My relationship with Cid is far more complicated than you can even imagine, and I suggest you keep you nose out of it."

"My father used to say that if you can't say anything nice, then stay the hell away." The more he spoke, the more his glare deepened, and there was a clear note that Sal was trying to hide his stun. "My only concern is my husband's happiness, and quite frankly, if you can't come downstairs and either accept, or love your son, then stay the hell away from him."

As much as Sal was starting to feel unsure, his rage was brought back from this newcomer's brass. "You listen to me, Vincent." He snarled his name, really only succeeding in making Vincent smile. "You have a lot of balls coming into my house, and telling me what to do. Whatever happens will be of no influence by you."

"All I want is to make Cid happy, even if I have to make you like me."

"There's no way in hell I want to get to know you, or your monsterous little kids." Vincent gave a small start. "Oh yes, I know exactly who those brats are, even the little one. I used to work for ShinRa myself, and I know perfectly well what they're capable of. You, on the other hand, are going to take a bit more work, but I suggest that you try to keep your head down."

It wasn't clear if he was going to proceed because Vincent started laughing. It started as just sounding amused, but slid into something a lot darker, that sent a chill through Sal's nerves. It took the laughter a lot longer than even Vincent thought to die down. "Are you threatening me?"

Sal was caught a bit off guard. He had meant it to be a threat, but didn't seem like he should admit it.

Vincent loomed over him, his voice dipping to a deep growl. "I have both seen and experienced hells far worse than anything you can ever imagine, in your darkest nightmares. There is nothing you can do to me, that he hasn't already." The area around them seemed to grow darker. "Now, I suggest you watch yourself, because if you dare to do or say anything to hurt Cid." A gleam of gold swirled into his eyes. "I'd be more than happy to give you a taste of that hell."

##

**_AN: lalala. I feel like my brain breaks anytime I go to write in this one. I know what I want to say, I know what I want to happen, but as soon as I sit down to type, brain goes boom. It's not fair. It's been festering on my hard-drive for far too long, and I need to get it together. And yes, this story is mostly going to be Vinny vs Daddy. And with that, I'ma have a lot of fun. XD_**


End file.
